Pokemon Ruby: End of the Green Hat
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Tras un "pecado" de 12 años y un gran cambio para Ciudad Petalia, Brendan tendra que enfrentar una trampa preparada para vengarse de el y destruir todo honor suyo como entrenador Pokemon. Inspirado en el Episodio 5 de Umineko Chiru: "End of the Golden Witch". Mi propio 'homenaje' a los remakes de Hoenn.
1. Introduccion

**End of the Green Hat**

**(Final del Gorro Verde)**

**Introduccion**

Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo y Game Freak.

Esto es simplemente una especie de 'fic' adaptando algunas cositas del EP. 5 y EP. 6 de Umineko Chiru, por el anuncio del remake de Pokemon Ruby / Saphire. Disculpen cualquier simplificacion. Para este caso, asumamos que todos los entrenadores existen en la misma continuidad.

**Prologo**

En ese momento, solo aquellos entrenadores existian en aquella sala. El Victory Road, que ahora habia sido convertido en una especie sala donde un grupo de entrenadores, que podian ser contados con los dedos se podian ver.

Pero no estaban esperando a ningun entrenador... a ningun campeon, que hacia tiempo ya no existian ahi... solo era ese grupo... que estaba sorprendido... mas bien indignado tal vez, porque todos rodeaban a un individuo... como para asegurarse que no escape. Pokeballs desefundadas y listas en las manos de cada uno... y los utensilios, la mochila de aquel que era rodeado, sus medallas, asi como sus Pokeballs tiradas en el suelo, como si una derrota humillante o la privacion del titulo de Entrenador Pokemon hubieran ocurrido en ese momento.

Realmente la tension se podia sentir en el ambiente, con alguno de los entrenadores que rodeaban al otro moviendo el pie en el suelo intranquilamente, dibujando una especie de marcas en la tierra, como si de alguna forma lograse enterrar su intranquilidad... ese entrenador cercado... era el prisionero de un grupo que estaba decidido a juzgarle.

- En ese caso... - murmuro uno - Es... indudable... verdad?

- Asi que eras tu, ah? Tu eres el que mataste a Dawn... y a Barry, eh? Porque, dime porqueeeeeeeeee?!

- Yo no soy... - respondio el acusado.

- Asesino... asesinoooo! Devuelvelos, devuelveme a Barry! Waaahhhhhhggh!

Aunque todos en ese grupo podian ver como basicamente Lucas le gritaba con ira a ese culpable... por haberlo perdido todo... por haberse quedado sin compañeros y sin rival, nadie salio a pedirle que se calmara, que mantenga la compostura... y es que cuando una acusacion tan seria como un homicidio ha sido 'demostrada', nadie quiere ensuciarse saliendo a defender al criminal, porque es parte de la ruleta que acepto al cometer el crimen... que le caeria el peor rechazo de la sociedad si lo descubriesen.

Una chica, vestida de rosa y blanco, acomodo su cabello, y girando en una ronda elegantemente, alzo un poco su vestido para no rozarlo con la tierra... y apuntando al supuesto culpable hizo la siguiente proclamacion:

- Por el razonamiento de Iris, la entrenadora dragon, debo decir que... el culpable es sin duda... el entrenador Brendan.

**_"Locura y brujeria, enredada estan, en teorias imposibles"_**

**_"Una mariposa dorada, es mensajera... del testamento final"_**

**_"Al final de este camino, otro callejon sin escape, nada entiendes cuando la luz se va..."_**

**_"... ahh... y tu calida sonrisa, se tuerce, convierte en una carcajada... y desaparece"_**

**_"Si miras arriba, al cielo, veras cientos de miradas juiciosas, todas fijadas en el alquimista de oro"_**

**_"Un signo de muerte, escrito con su sangre esta, y arriba esta... el que como marionetas los hace bailar"_**

(N.A: Ese es el Opening del juego de PS3 de Umineko. La rola es 'Senkyou no Igureja' de Asriel).


	2. Parte 1 - El Lider que ya no existe

**End of the Green Hat**

**(Final del Gorro Verde)**

**Introduccion**

Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo y Game Freak.

Esto es simplemente una especie de 'fic' adaptando algunas cositas del EP. 5 y EP. 6 de Umineko Chiru, por el anuncio del remake de Pokemon Ruby / Saphire. Disculpen cualquier simplificacion. Para este caso, asumamos que todos los entrenadores existen en la misma continuidad.

**Parte I**

(1 dia antes)

El aleteo de un Dragonite interrumpio las calmadas aguas de esa playa en el Victory Road, haciendo que las tranquilas aguas se tornase violento... tan solo por unos segundos, como perturbadas por la subita interrupcion de la paz de ese lugar. El Dragonite hizo movimientos circulares, tratando de descender hasta que finalmente se poso con fuerza sobre la fria arena. Una mujer, como descendiendo de un carruaje, con un vestido largo y que recogio para no mancharlo con esa arena humeda por la briza de la noche en la playa, puso pie en la arena. Se le veia mirando una especie de interocomunicador en el hombro.

- Que clase de acertijo sera el que ha ocurrido en este Victory Road para que la gran entrenadora dragon sea convocada? Ciertamente no hay nada que resista mi poder de razonamiento... jejeejee...

Diciendo eso, saco una Pokeball y retorno al Dragonite que la transporto a su guarida. Luego camino por la playa, en busqueda de aquellos que la habian llamado.

- Iris! - le llamo una voz.

La chica se giro... y entonces lo vio... a ese que lo llamo.

- Oooh... Lucas... que sorpresa... Asi que... que es lo que quieres de mi? Que acertijo es tan grande como para que yo, Iris lo dome hasta hacerlo pedazos...

- Todos los entrenadores estamos aqui... Red, Gold, Brendan, yo, Hilbert, Nate, Calem, Leaf, Kris, May, Dawn, Hilda, Rosa y Serena. Estamos en la liga Hoenn... atrapados en el Victory Road, en una habitacion cerrada de la que no se puede salir...

Al oir "habitacion cerrada", los ojos de Iris se enfocaron en Lucas. Como era eso? Acaso el requisito de la Liga Hoenn era resolver un cuarto cerrado para avanzar al siguiente nivel? Desde cuando la Liga dejo de ser algo de 'fuerza' para volverse 'estrategia'?

- Habitacion cerrada, dices? Acaso esta liga es la confusion de las inteligencias, las verdades y el engaño?

- Cierto... - respondio Lucas - Para avanzar en el Victory Road necesitamos las medallas de todos los gimnasios... y sin embargo el desafio del gimnasio del tipo Normal, el Lider Norman... es el unico que no logramos derrotar. Todos estamos aqui... y ese hombre no esta en ningun lugar. Solo Brendan, su hijo, nos advierte de su mal caracter... pero ya llevamos 2 dias aqui atrapados en esta Isla de la que no podemos salir... y no logramos encontrarlo para retarlo.

- Interesante... un lider de gimnasio que rehuye a la batalla... yo Iris, la entrenadora dragon, domare el acertijo de esa sombra que se escabulle en la oscuridad... y lo hare trizas... Vamos, presentame a todos los demas!

(1 mes antes)

Un olor penetrante invadia el ambiente... y en un lado una figura verde volaba... y desaparecia entre las multiples hojas del tropico de Hoenn. Y con las hojas que mecia el viento suavemente... dos entrenadores se veian sentados mirando con preocupacion a una especie de manojo... algo que parecia... hojas secas... no troncos secos, como una fogata mal apagada o creada por un amateur de acampar.

Pero las expresiones de esos dos no era las que uno esperaria de dos personas que despiertan de una noche de acampada... eran visiones de preocupacion... de falta de suenyo, de desesperanza...

- Supongo que... esto es lo mejor que ha podido suceder... - dejo salir la que parecia la chica del grupo, vestida con una bandana y shorts cortos.

El otro, que seria el chico, con un gorro blanco en punta, que se confundia con canas mientras soplaba el viento no respondia una palabra.

- Es una pena... que ahora tengas que interrumpir tu viaje... y tener que encargarte del gimnasio de Petalia. Supongo que es lo que el querria...

- No puedo... - dejo decir el otro al fin.

- Uhhh? - el replico ella - Brendan... esto es el peor escenario, pero a la vez el mejor... hemos logrado escapar con vida de esto! Necesitamos que todo vuelva a la normalidad...

- Te digo... que no puedo ser el lider de gimnasio de Petalia...

- Porque? Es que acaso piensas dejar el legado de tu padre inconcluso? Aun cuando el ha cumplido su ultimo proposito... el que nos ha proporcionado esta noche de cobijo para salir de esto... despues de haber permitido que Celebbi nos salve a los dos... de escapar con nuestra vida... despues de ese sacrificio, vas a negarte?

Lo que habia pasado... la confrontacion final entre los Equipos Aqua y Magma... habia dejado el saldo de la muerte de Norman y un gran cataclismo. Y es que desgraciadamente, en el fuego cruzado de los legendarios, su cuerpo quedo consumido como una hoja de papel a la que se le enciende un fosforo... una muerte tan inmediata, pero totalmente humillante porque no habia cuerpo al cual enterrar, cuerpo al que honrar ni tumba a la que asistir. Ni Celebi pudo deshacer lo ya quemado... porque su energia se consumio como el fuego en una hoja, en restaurar el cataclismo...

Cualquier chico ante una situacion tan traumatica, diria algo como Brendan... el miedo de asumir el liderazgo que su padre... cuando el ni siquiera habia ganado la Liga... cuando aquellos locos que querian jugar con los Legendarios causaron tal hecatombe... que no solo acabo con sus vidas, sino con la de Norman ademas. Ante esa situacion, el miedo no era lo que cualquiera esperaria, no... el miedo era la unica opcion que ese chico de gorro verde tenia.

- No tengas miedo... solo tienes que recuperar los Pokemons de tu padre... y yo te enseñare a ser todo un lider - le dijo May - Tenemos que poner en funcionamiento ese gimnasio...

- Te digo que no puedo ser el lider! No puedo, simplemente no!

- Y porque no puedes serlo?! Ahhh?! Es que tienes miedo?!

Brendan cerro los puños un momento, como arrepintiendose o maldiciendo su suerte... y entonces hablo...

- No... tengo ningun Pokemon de mi padre...

- AAHHHHHH?!

El grito de May espanto a algunos Pokemon ave en esa jungla. Eso que oia... no podia ser posible...

- No... tengo ningun Pokemon de mi padre... los saque... de la PC... pensando que podian ayudarlo para esta batalla...

- A...aaah... - dijo May - Los... sacaste... a todos... a todos... ellos?

- Los saque a todos... y los puse en su bolsa... sabia que iba a necesitarlos en cualquier momento y...

- Y AHORA QUE VAMOS A HACER, QUE TODO LO PERDIMOS?! - le grito May - Tu padre esta muerto, sus cenizas soplan al viento y sus Pokemons estan con el... como vas a liderar el gimnasio de Petalia ahora? Ahhh? Comoooooo?!

A pesar de que ella ni siquiera estaba metida en el problema, era como si May desfogase la preocupacion que Brendan intentaba ocultar. Una region donde le faltaba un gimnasio... una ciudad sin gimnasio... y no era para menos... una ciudad sin gimnasio era un lugar muerto, un sitio donde solo los entrenadores pararian a comprar Pokeballs y pociones baratas.

Y ni que decir de la Liga de Hoenn... y sobre todo de todos esos negocios que vivian de esquilmar a los entrenadores ofreciendoles bicicletas super caras, una ciclovia igualmente sobrevalorada... y una region tropical. Ciertamente todo eso era pensando para el turismo... para que entrenadores que vinieran de lejos dejasen todo en esa region... su sudor... su dinero... sobre todo su dinero.

May seguia gritando y hasta empezo a tirar del gorro de Brendan, como queriendo reprenderlo como una madre a un ninyo que hizo un berrinche y que merece un castigo.

- Que vamos a hacer?! El gimansio de Petalia esta vacio... vaciooooo!

Un empujon de May boto a Brendan al piso... pero el chico que estaba callado no dijo nada. Permanecio en el piso, como si de repente su ser hubiera cambiado y se hubiera vuelto... un Dunsparce... que en cualquier momento cavaria furioso hacia la tierra para desaparecer de vista. Desde luego Brendan seguia siendo humano... pero su falta de respuesta a algo tan grave... hacia pensar que era un Dunsparce tal vez...

- Norman... mi padre... esta de muy buena salud... - dijo al fin.

- Eh?

- Norman... esta de muy buena salud... - repitio Brendan - Tiene un mal caracter... pero si quieres una medalla... podemos arreglarlo.

- Es que has perdido la cabeza, Brendan? Norman esta muerto!

- No, que tonteria... Norman esta muy bien... pero es un tipo algo... de caracter... pero podemos arreglar el tema de las medallas...

May miro a Brendan de reojo, y vio que en sus ojos brillaba una extranya conviccion. No, no habia perdido la razon... estaba decidido a 'asumir responsabilidad' de Norman. El problema era que sus actos... no comunicaban esa decision y que cualquiera que lo oyera pensaria que estaba loco. Pero May habia entendido... en medio de todo eso... esa era la forma en como Brendan estaba asumiendo responsabilidad. Habia aceptado ser impuesto como el nuevo lider de gimnasio de Petalia. Solo tenia que comunicarlo de una forma que todos lo pudieran entender.

- Entiendo... Norman... esta muy saludable - respondio May - Pero entonces porque se rehusa a luchar contra los entrenadores?

- Norman... tiene un mal caracter... no quiere ser molestado... digo el tuvo que salvar a la region de Hoenn de esos equipos de lunaticos que querian ahogarla en agua y fuego... pero aun asi... - Brendan se levanto y tiro su gorro a un lado, dejando ver su cabello y su frente si ninguna cicatriz - Si quieres la medalla de Petalia... entonces enfrentate a mi!

El gorro cayo al suelo y en ese momento... algo paso... un halo verde parecia rodear a Brendan... y May pudo ver por tan solo un segundo... tan solo un instante... la silueta de Norman... si... era un compromiso total... Brendan habia asumido para si la responsabilidad de Norman y sus deseos y deberes para con el gimnasio de Petalia... y de esa forma... habia ascendido... es como si hubiera subido de nivel tras una larga batalla con sus deseos y miedos... y sin existir un anula-evolucion que lo detuviera... habia dejado atras el ser un mero entrenador Pokemon... ahora se habia convertido... habia evolucinado... en el Lider de Gimnasio Brendan.

- Asi que ahora... eres el nuevo Norman, verdad? - dijo May ahora que entendia todo - Norman sigue de buena salud, verdad...

- Asi es... - dijo Brendan aun sin negarse a recojer su gorro - Norman esta aqui... si quieres una medalla de este gimnasio... tienes que enfrentarlo aqui mismo... en este lugar...

- Tenemos que hacer los preparativos del gimnasio ya mismo... no tardaran en llegar los primeros competidores en unos dias. Estos dias de "duelo" nos permitiran prepararlo todo.

- Asi es... - dijo Brendan - Todos deben prepararse para conocer al nuevo lider de gimnasio... al nuevo Norman.


	3. Parte 2 - La Ilusion de Norman

**End of the Green Hat**

**(Final del Gorro Verde)**

**Introduccion**

Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo y Game Freak.

Esto es simplemente una especie de 'fic' adaptando algunas cositas del EP. 5 y EP. 6 de Umineko Chiru, por el anuncio del remake de Pokemon Ruby / Saphire. Disculpen cualquier simplificacion. Para este caso, asumamos que todos los entrenadores existen en la misma continuidad.

**Parte II**

(Ciudad Férrica)

En el Puerto de Ciudad Férrica, un grupo de entrenadores hacia su llegada. Eran los campeones de otras ligas… y de diferentes regiones. Cada uno de ellos,

Calem y Serena, de Kalos.

Hilbert, Hilda, Nate y Rosa de Unova.

Lucas, Barry y Dawn de Sinnoh.

Gold y Lyra, de Johto.

Red y Leaf de Kanto.

Todos ellos, eran los respectivos campeones de sus regiones, habiendo ganado y obtenido todas las medallas y derrotando al Alto Mando. Y ahora, en busca de un nuevo desafío, venían por las medallas y la Liga de Hoenn.

- Y bien – dijo Calem – Ya estamos todos aquí… por algún motivo nos reunimos y ahora… ¿Cómo le haremos?

- No es que podamos ir todos en fila india a por un solo gimnasio… - dijo Serena – Yo propongo que cada uno se vaya en busca del gimnasio que más le guste…

- No creo que haya un gimnasio de cada tipo en esta región… así que lo más normal sería dividirnos en grupo – sugirió Gold – Yo por ejemplo… estoy pensando en el gimnasio del Tipo Normal – dijo señalando un mapa que había traido.

- ¿Líder Normal, eh? – dijo Lucas – Seguro es una presa fácil para calentar antes de ir por otros gimnasios… ¡Voy contigo!

- Naah… - dijo Barry – No quiero enfrentar a ningún gimnasio normal como desafío… es como empezar con una comedia con un chiste como 'Un elefante se llamaba maíz, vino un pollito y se lo comió'. ¡Es muy simple! ¡Voy a buscar un desafío mayor!

Dawn rio ante esa ocurrencia de Barry. Es cierto… iniciar una desafío con algo tan simple como eso, era como empezar una cena mordiendo simplemente un trozo de pan. De que algo llevabas al estómago, sí que lo lleva, pero el ardor ocurre enseguida porque no es lo que esperarías, es simplemente un pequeño trozo de pan, echando a perder el sabor del resto del menú. Si hay algo con lo que una comida memorable debería tener, es una sopa… que es ligera pero es larga… por lo que es más fácil de saborear.

A lo que Barry se refería era que un gimnasio del tipo Normal era una victoria muy sencilla… habiendo otros gimnasios igual de sencillos pero donde el fragor de la lucha sería más largo. Una verdadera sopa caliente para abrir el apetito de victoria.

Después de todo, si la región resultaba fácil… eso arruinaría la sensación que los impulsó a viajar en primer lugar.

- Bueno… no es que haga chistes tan malos – dijo Lucas – Voy a entrenar en la hierba alta antes de ir al gimnasio tal vez – continuó Lucas.

- Bueno – dijo Gold - ¡Te vienes conmigo! Y como tú eres el chico de la región fría, pues tu batallarás primero con el líder de gimnasio… para que te atemperes.

- Aquí dice que el Líder de Gimnasio Normal se llama Norman – leyó Nate – Que se encuentra… en Ciudad Petalia.

- ¡Oye Red! – dijo Gold - ¿Te vienes? Como eres de Kanto, te dejaré batallar con el líder después de Lucas.

- Claro… - dijo Red - ¡Vamos!

- ¿Y ustedes chicos? – dijo Lucas preguntando a los de Unova.

- Pues… creo que iremos a mirar las tiendas y todo en Ciudad Férrica. Tenemos tiempo de sobra… y por lo que he oído… esta región es más fácil… - respondió Hilbert.

- Bueno… si tú lo dices… - dijo Lucas - ¡En marcha!

El grupo se disolvió tan rápido como habían venido. En tanto Lucas, Red y Gold eran los que se iban hacia Ciudad Petalia. Era su deseo iniciar su colección de medallas lo más pronto posible.

- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Es mentira, es mentira!

El grito de un niño sorprendió a todos, que corrieron en dirección de donde había venido ese grito. Venía de la propia escuela de entrenadores Pokemons.

- ¡Eres muy persistente! – le decía un hombre con una especie de maletín - ¡No puedes sustituir a un Líder de Gimnasio!

- ¡Norman está muerto! – le gritaba ese chico - ¡Está claro que Ciudad Petalia necesita un nuevo líder! ¡Y ese líder puedo ser yo!

- Aún si eso fuera verdad… ese mérito le corresponde a su hijo, Brendan – continuó ese hombre - ¡No a un chico que ni siquiera puede respirar bien! ¡No te pertenece ese derecho, Wally!

- ¡Norman no existe! ¡Tengo derecho a ser el nuevo Líder de Gimnasio! ¡Yo… también soy un entrenador! ¡Waaahhhh!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Intentar suplantar así a un Líder honorable! ¡A su esposa, a su hijo! ¡Eres realmente digno de tu castigo! ¡Que esa enfermedad que tengas te haga vomitar tus entrañas! ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?

- ¡Norman no existe! ¡Su cuerpo se dispersó como las mariposas! ¡Lo ví, lo ví!

- ¿Entonces porque la gente sigue ganando medallas? ¡Vete a toser a otro lado!

Esos gritos llamaron la atención de los otros entrenadores. ¿Por qué un chico hablaba así de Norman?

- ¡Eh, eh! – dijo Nate separando al hombre y a ese chico - ¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

- Permítanme explicarles… entrenadores… - empezó el chico – Soy Wally, de Hoenn. Estoy exigiendo… convertirme en el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia.

- ¿Aahhhh? – dijeron todos al unísono.

- ¡Bueno! – dijo el hombre del maletín - ¡Si tanto quieres ridiculizarte ante estos entrenadores, es cosa tuya! ¡Vamos, convéncenos de que tu verdad, es la verdad!

Para que una verdad sea aceptada como tal, tiene que ser reconocida por un grupo de personas. Que ese hombre se negara a aceptar la verdad de Wally, significaba que o bien ese hombre estaba en posesión de la verdad, o que era testarudo. Era una posibilidad de 50-50, por lo que no se podía estar seguro. Sin embargo… con más entrenadores… a menos que haya un empate… la posibilidad era que demostraran la imposibilidad de esa verdad… y que Wally sea aplastado por una negación más fuerte que un yunque sobre su pecho.

Si su verdad era tan asmática como él… el peso de la evidencia la asfixiaría inmediatamente. Sólo fue por eso que ese hombre decidió hacer al grupo partícipe de esa verdad… porque quería que un grupo certificase su credibilidad.

Era gracioso… tan solo apenas llegando a Hoenn, se habían enterado de la naturaleza de esa región… donde no solo los Pokemons… sino la duda: la verdad y la mentira también combaten fieramente por subir de nivel, por convertirse en certezas.

- ¡Bien, vamos a empezar! – dijo ese hombre - ¡En nombre de la Liga Pokemon, proclamo: 'Si quieres sustituir a un líder de gimnasio, debes demostrar absolutamente que ese líder esté muerto y que eres un adecuado sustituto'!

La demostración completa de muerte era el gran argumento que nadie podía hacer tan fácilmente para convertirse en líder. Es imposible por así decirlo, demostrar que una persona no existe… aún con el cuerpo presente… un humano es capaz de una examinación imperfecta… sin importar experiencia… sólo se puede llegar a un 99% de certeza lo mucho. No hay forma de no asegurar que un humano que esté tendido, esté jugando a hacerse el muerto.

Es la misma regla con los Pokemons. Nunca se puede saber si un Pokemon está durmiendo, o simplemente está debilitado y no tiene energía para luchar.

Sólo hay una forma de realizar una examinación perfecta… pero es algo prohibido para cualquiera que quiera llamarse Líder de Gimnasio. De esta forma, era prácticamente imposible sustituir a un Líder.

Al menos… hasta ahora que este tal Wally decía que Norman no existía.

- ¡El Líder de Gimnasio Norman no existe! – empezó Wally - ¡La Ilusión de Norman es la que ha tomado su lugar!

- ¿Bajo qué argumentos puedes decir algo tan atrevido? – dijo el hombre - ¡Escuchen entrenadores nuevos! ¡Miren como este tipo osa burlarse de la Liga!

- ¡Durante los acontecimientos con el Team Magma… Norman fue consumido por la energía de la lucha! ¡Nunca se volvió a presentar a Devon S.A, para garantizar que los legendarios estaban capturados!

- ¿Hay alguna prueba de que realmente Norman no exista? Digamos… ¿su cuerpo?

- Norman fue consumido por Groudon… es imposible que exista algún cuerpo. En tal caso, propongo la ausencia de batallas como prueba de su inexistencia.

- Es posible que Norman haya tomado vacaciones después de salvar el mundo. No tiene nada de raro que después de un gran esfuerzo, haya intentado descansar y esté en otra región.

- De ser así… el Pokenav de Norman debería estar encendido. ¡Todos los intentos de llamarlo han sido en vano! ¡La ausencia de su Pokenav implica que no está capacitado para ejercer como Líder! ¡Bajo los estatutos de la Liga, un Líder debe contestar las llamadas a todos los posibles retadores!

El grupo veía con atención como esos dos intercambiaban palabras tan encendidamente… tan llenos de convencimiento el uno del otro. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas palabras tenía ninguna prueba adicional en ellas.

- ¡Objeción! ¡La Liga permite el derecho de vacaciones y de no poder responder a retos de entrenadores! ¡Un líder puede exigir un número de medallas, y también puede asignar a una persona que lo sustituya! ¡Ese es el caso en Kalos!

Era cierto… en Kalos, el líder de gimnasio sustituyó su persona por un robot… y se fue tras la pista de un entrenador apoyándolo con inventos. Era completamente legal… mientras que el objetivo final sea batallarle.

- Ehh… cierto… - dijo Calem – El líder de Ciudad Luminalia.

- Es cierto – continuó Serena – Clemont, el líder de Luminalia, dejó a un robot a cargo de su gimnasio… y empezó a viajar con un chico.

Ese fue un golpe bajo para Wally. De hecho, los rumores decían que Norman estaba en el gimnasio, pero estaba tomándose vacaciones. El problema era su asma… no podía ir tan lejos, y regresar en los plazos que le ponía la Liga. Porque tenía que verlo con sus ojos, efectuar una examinación lo más perfecta posible para probar la ausencia de Norman. Pero era su cuerpo el que no le permitía hacerlo. El no poder correr… el no poder pedalear… eran ciertamente como estacas que se clavaban en sus pies y le impedían demostrarlo, salvo por su razonamiento.

- ¡Objeción! – dijo Wally – Es cierto que Clemont tiene un robot, pero en ningún momento Norman ha presentado tal excusa.

- ¡Los estatutos sólo piden que entregue medallas a los que lo derroten! No es necesaria ninguna autorización previa por si quiere cambiar de estrategia. La única restricción es que use los Pokemons en los que es especialista…

La débil verdad de Wally estaba siendo cercada. No había posibilidad de escape ahora que las excusas de su ausencia eran negadas.

- ¡En ese caso… existe una Ilusión de Norman! Un doble está interpretando a Norman.

- Si quieres presentar una teoría tan descabellada como esa, necesito pruebas. Y como estoy cansado de tus jadeos asmáticos… voy a llamar al Pokenav de Norman. Si la llamada es respondida, sin importar si hablo o no con él… la prueba de que su cuerpo no existe será falsa y me dejarás en paz.

Ese hombre llamó al Pokenav de Norman… y entonces…

- ¡Hola, soy May! En estos momentos estoy a cargo del gimnasio de Petalia…

- Ahh… pero…

Wally se dejó caer. Había perdido… ¿Por qué cuando intentó llamarlo el Pokenav apareció como que nadie respondía en el otro extremo?

- Esa es la respuesta… y que sean estos chicos testigos… que sólo quieres quitarle su puesto a un Líder de Gimnasio… que vergüenza… chiquillo enfermo…

Y diciendo eso, ese hombre recogió su maletín y se fue. El grupo de entrenadores entendió que simplemente se trataba de un lunático… y se dispersaron. Wally quedó ahí, en el piso, mirando al infinito, como preguntándose porque su cuerpo imperfecto le impedía obtener la prueba que deseaba.

- No creo que estés tan loco… - dijo una voz.

- ¿Ahh?

- Ni yo tampoco – dijo otra voz.

- A veces entiendo que es que no te crean… - dijo una voz más.

Wally miró y eran Lucas, Red y Gold, los que se habían acercado a él.

- Es cierto que ser un Líder de Gimnasio es algo admirable… pero ¿Por qué dices que Norman no existe? – preguntó Red.

- Lo único que haces es desear luchar contra un líder tan genial… que hasta tiene a alguien que quiere negar su existencia… - dijo Lucas.

- Hay algo extraño con él y sus batallas… - dijo Wally – Nunca se enfrenta… a entrenadores de Kanto ni Johto. También dicen… que ha encanecido demasiado. Una chica dice que está en el bosque o algo… ¡Por favor, ayúdenme a demostrarlo! Yo estoy enfermo… y no puedo caminar tanto… por favor… no es por ambición…

Red, Gold y Lucas se miraron un momento incrédulos… y entonces.

- Tú quédate en Ciudad Férrica… nosotros vamos camino a derrotar a ese entrenador… si encontramos algo raro… te avisaremos.

- ¡Gracias, gracias!

- Bueno chicos – dijo Gold - ¡En marcha! ¡Y tú, Wally, buena suerte! Veremos si lo que dices es verdad. Al verte defenderte tan vivamente… pude sentir algo de la verdad como la llama que arde en tus ojos.

- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! ¿Quiénes son y porque me ayudan?

- Yo soy Gold, él es Red y él es Lucas. Y sobre porque te ayudamos… esta región es… interesante.

- Toma esto… - dijo Red entregándole una Pokeball – Espero que no sufras por falta de aire nunca más…

Sin darle tiempo a responder, los 3 chicos emprendieron la marcha.

(Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia)

Finalmente, tras una larga caminata... habían llegado a Ciudad Petalia y frente a ellos estaba el gimnasio. La forma como llegaron nos es irrelevante, sólo que llegaron, porque siendo todos ellos campeones de la Liga en sus regiones, tenían un gran sentido de la orientación.

Entonces Lucas recordó aquello de que Norman combatía de forma extraña…

- Chicos… ¿Les parece si los tres entramos al mismo tiempo? – dijo Lucas.

- Claro… - respondieron Red y Gold.

Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta del gimnasio de Petalia, que era como una especie de templo… una casita tradicional casi. Lucas golpeó la puerta.

- ¡Hola entrenadores!

Una chica salió por la puerta ante la sorpresa de ellos. Vestía un pañuelo en la cabeza y se veía sorprendida.

- Hola… venimos por la medalla de Tipo Normal – dijo Lucas.

- Esto… ¿De qué región son?

- Yo soy de Sinnoh – respondió Lucas – Y ellos son de Kanto y Johto.

- Esto… me temo que Norman no está en estos momentos… está en el bosque… entrenando… lamento la molestia.

- No te preocupes, volveremos en otro momento…

La puerta del gimnasio se cerró tan rápido como se abrió. Lucas miró a los otros dos:

- ¿Qué creen, chicos? Creo que ese chico tenía razón…

- Tengo un plan… - dijo Gold – Vamos a separarnos… y esperar 2 horas cada uno. Primero… tu Red, intentarás retar a Norman. Si ese chico tiene razón, esa chica se negará a la batalla.

- Bien… - dijo Red - ¿Qué pasa si me deja batallar?

- En tal caso, realmente Norman estaba en el bosque y podremos batallar los tres luego… y el misterio quedará resuelto.

- ¿Pero qué pasa si la chica se niega? – dijo Lucas.

- Bueno… en tal caso… - dijo Gold – Lucas… tendrás que ir tú y retar al líder.

- ¿Qué pasa si se niega? – dijo Lucas.

- Pues ese tal Wally tendrá razón… - respondió Red – En tal caso, volveré a Ciudad Férrica y se lo informaré.

- ¿Pero qué pasa si me deja batallar? – dijo Lucas – Dijo que podía usar un doble… como el caso de Clemont.

- Usar un doble es perfectamente legal – dijo Gold – A menos que lo esté suplantando. ¡Lucas! Si ganas la medalla, quiero que te escondas entre la hierba alta de este gimnasio. Quiero que uses un Lucario… ¿Tienes un Lucario no?

- Claro…

- Quiero que uses ese Lucario para sentir el aura de los que salen y entran de aquí. De esa forma, convertiremos este gimnasio en una habitación cerrada… y solamente los de adentro podrán salir. De esa forma pondremos fin al misterio. Luego, 2 horas después yo entraré… y si puedo batallar con Norman, habrá resistido mi habitación cerrada y ese Wally habrá mentido.

- Suena como un excelente plan… - dijo Red - ¡Vamos, en marcha!

Aun cuando no era su problema… absorbidos por el interés… estaban prestos a demostrar la existencia o no existencia de Norman de una forma categórica y definitiva. Eso era… el reto que Hoenn les ofrecía a ellos.


	4. Parte 3 - El Pokemon de hace 10 años

**End of the Green Hat**

**(Final del Gorro Verde)**

**Introduccion**

Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo y Game Freak.

Esto es simplemente una especie de 'fic' adaptando algunas cositas del EP. 5 y EP. 6 de Umineko Chiru, por el anuncio del remake de Pokemon Ruby / Saphire. Disculpen cualquier simplificacion. Para este caso, asumamos que todos los entrenadores existen en la misma continuidad.

**Parte III**

(10 años antes, Ciudad Férrica)

Un niño caminaba de lado de su madre… la mujer se mostraba sorprendida. Y el niño caminaba con un peluche en su mano… pero no se mostraba feliz por cargarlo… al contrario, era una expresión… podría decirse… asqueada.

- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo la mujer – Ese peluche…

- ¡No quiero este felpudo asqueroso! – dijo el niño, que alternaba sus palabras entre subirse un gorro grande que le cubría la cabeza – Yo seré un entrenador Pokemon… y con este regalo – dijo mostrando una Pokeball – Ya no hace falta jugar con algo tan tonto…

- Ese peluche… te lo regaló tu padre… entiendo que ya no esté mucho por aquí, pero aún asi… deberías conservarlo…

- No mamá… mi papá me ha hecho el mejor regalo… - dijo mostrando la Pokeball – Y yo tengo que demostrarle que ya soy un chico grande… no va a extrañar este peluche apestoso…

- No hace falta… que te refieras así de ese peluche… si tanto lo odias… sólo bótalo…

La mujer se sorprendía por el cambio que había mostrado su hijo… desde que le dieron esa Pokeball… era como si su hijo fuese otro… un cambio que ni ella esperaba. ¿Ese era el poder de los Pokemons?

Aunque no se notara, ella también sentía algo negativo… pero no hacia el peluche, que bastante soportaba el odio del que antiguamente era su dueño… ella odiaba a su propio esposo. Sentía que esa Pokeball que sostenía su hijo representaba justamente lo que había deteriorado su matrimonio.

Esa mujer… era la esposa de Norman… que había visto como su esposo había aceptado ser líder de gimnasio en un sitio que estaba a casi 30 minutos desde Villa Raíz. Era algo absurdo… algo que no entendía porque su esposo pudo aceptar.

Podía recordar cómo fue que le hizo el aciago anuncio… que era casi como un divorcio, salvo que el hijo en vez de crecer con las heridas emocionales… se llenó de orgullo ante eso, como si su padre fuera un soldado que estuviese cumpliendo un glorioso llamado.

En sus recuerdos, visualizó una casa… su casa en Johto… y como, el que siempre fue su esposo, estaba cargando una mochila y una bolsa con algunas de sus pertenencias. Y en medio de esa escena, que parecía un divorcio… ella y su pequeño hijo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que te vayas? ¡Acaso sólo vas a venir a casa a dormir y a comer? ¿Qué harás en un pueblo tan lejano!

- Querida… entiende… es otra región… tengo que cumplir con lo que me han encargado… ¿Acaso crees que los olvidaré? ¿Crees que dejaré a mi pequeño Brendan?

- ¡Si, eso es lo que creo que harás! – dijo ella - ¡Estamos en Johto! ¡Y tú estás pensando en tomar el próximo barco a Hoenn! ¡En tal caso, mudémonos juntos! ¡Los 3!

- Ahora… eso no es posible… - dijo Norman – Tendrán que esperar… y cuanto haya solucionado todo esto… esa deuda… podrán estar conmigo…

- ¿Ahora tienes deudas? ¿¡Qué cosas haz hecho en mi ausencia?! ¡Responde!

- Querida… no delante de Brendan… por favor…

- ¡Papá! – dijo el pequeño Brendan - ¿Te vas acaso a combatir más Pokemons malvados?

- Así es… - dijo Norman – Por eso quiero que seas un chico fuere… y toma… - dijo entregándole una Pokeball – Así tú también serás fuerte cuando crezcas…

- ¿Piensas sobornar a tu hijo con un Pokemon? – dijo la mujer sorprendida - ¿Es que acaso no tienes vergüenza?

- Querida… los tiempos están malos… - dijo Norman – Esa expedición… donde vimos un legendario… una serpiente voladora… no resultó como queríamos… y adquirí un gran deuda… sé que estás enojada… pero es la única forma…

- ¿Es que caso te embarcaste en busca del Pie Grande y esperabas tener fama y fortuna? ¡Mírate ahora, por dios! ¡Estás abandonándonos! ¡A tu hijo, a tu mujer!

Esas quejas tenían su punto. Hacía unos años… Norman había arriesgado grandes partes de su capital para integrar una expedición, en base a unas noticias sobre un nuevo Pokemon Legendario en la zona de Hoenn. No sólo el viaje, sino la expedición y tal para buscarlo en las montañas. Todo eso pensando que de ser descubierto, Norman sería convertido en un Profesor Pokemon… y gozaría de todo el prestigio que eso daba.

Sin embargo… esa expedición fue solo un agujero negro que comió su dinero. Si logró ver al Pokemon Legendario… Rayquaza. Pero su mala suerte hizo que las pocas fotos que logró ver de él… lo volviera el hazmerreír de Johto… comparándolo con esos locos conspiradores que usaban sombreros de papel de aluminio. Su prestigio… su fama como entrenador se arruinó por completo. Por eso cuando le propusieron ser un Líder en otra región, el no dudó en aceptar.

Porque sabía que volviendo a empezar… había una forma de que su familia recuperara su honor… en realidad… Norman no estaba haciendo algo egoísta… estaba haciendo el sacrificio más grande por su familia. Pero al igual que con Rayquaza… nadie parecía creerle… como si su dignidad se hubiera manchado de tal modo… que la verdad habría abandonado cualquier causa para defenderle.

- Verás que pronto podré reunir el dinero… pagar esas deudas… y volveremos a estar juntos… ¿verdad, cariño? Todo volverá a estar bien… sólo dame tiempo.

- ¿Porqué… tiene que ser así…? Esto es… injusto…

- Escucha Brendan – dijo Normam mirando a su hijo – Ese de ahí… es Poochyena. Y quiero que lo cuides muy bien… y te lo doy desde ahora, porque ya sé que eres un chico valiente y no tendrás problema en entrenarlo cuando llegue el momento.

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡Ese es mi campeón! – dijo Norman revolviéndole el poco pelo que tenía. Luego miró a su esposa una última vez y dijo – Bueno… en tal caso… me tengo que ir… adiós a todos… y… lo siento cariño… te escribiré continuamente…

- Sí, como sea… - dijo resignada – Suerte… y nos volveremos a ver… - dijo suspirando y sintiéndose incapaz de reclamarle al ver a su hijo tan entusiasmado.

- Mamá… ¿Papá está yendo a otra región a ser un héroe verdad?

- Si… tesoro… - dijo ella – Está yendo a donde lo llama el deber… - suspiró de tristeza, aunque Brendan no lo notó – Solo está… cumpliendo su deber…

Luego, al sentir que su hijo tiraba de su vestido, sus recuerdos se desvanecieron y se volvió a ver en Ciudad Férrica. Delante de un solar… y de un gran agujero.

- ¿Ahh?

- Estabas distraída mamá… - dijo Brendan – Poochyena ya hizo el agujero… es hora de tirar ese muñeco…

- Esto… adelante… - dijo ella resignada – Aunque no deberías…

- Yo voy a ser tan fuerte como papá… ¡No necesito estas cosas!

Brendan tiró el muñeco hacia el agujero y luego, como siguiendo las órdenes de un ritual… el Poochyena simplemente empezó a echar tierra sobre el mismo… hasta enterrarlo y sacudir la tierra de sus patas, como si hubiera pisado algún lugar prohibido.

- ¿Eso es todo? – dijo la mujer - ¿Era necesario enterrarlo? Solo podías tirarlo en la basura si no te gusta… o regalárselo a alguien…

- No… esto es necesario – dijo Brendan.

- Como quieras… - dijo ella suspirando al ver que su hijo era igual de testarudo que su padre… que el hombre que la había abandonado. Y tras ver que nada ganaba discutiendo, simplemente decidió irse con su hijo.

Pero el muñeco… quedó ahí… enterrado en la tierra… de modo que pasaron los días… los meses… y seguía siendo solo consumido por la tierra y los gusanos que de ella salían. Si ese muñeco tuviese alma… se habría sentido totalmente olvidado… traicionado por un dueño que simplemente se cansó de él… pero que en lugar de darlo a otra persona para que siga haciendo reír o siendo el compañero de juegos… decidió botarlo… enterrarlo en un relleno sanitario… para ser olvidado o ser compactado por un triturador de basura.

Si ese muñeco tuviese alma… habría preferido ser compactado como basura… pero el lugar elegido por Brendan era un solar cualquiera… donde nadie excavaría por un peluche que ya no le servía. Y de tal modo, nunca logró descansar… abandonado y olvidado por meses… años tal vez.

Y entonces… un día de primavera… un ser mágico… un Pokemon Legendario que sólo aparece cada mucho tiempo… voló por ahí… Celebi, convirtiendo ese páramo de solar… en un bello jardín… dotando de vida todo lo que estaba en él. Y una de las raíces bendecidas por el milagro de la vida… lo tocó… tocó a ese peluche… y le brindó el milagro de la vida.

Mas bien debería decir… la maldición de la vida, porque al mismo tiempo que esa raíz le brindó la vida… sintió la tierra… sintió lo sucio que estaba… sintió que estaba aprisionado… sin poder moverse… y sentía el dolor… los animales arrastrándose por su superficie.

Esperó… creyendo que así como le habían brindado el milagro de la vida… alguien lo sacaría, lo limpiaría… y le daría el cobijo que esperó. Porque recordaba vívidamente… esas experiencias pasadas… cuando fue un juguete de alguien que lo quería. Y ahora solo estaba olvidado en ese solar…

Pero los días pasaron… los meses… los años inclusive y esa esperanza… empezó a convertirse en odio… empezó a odiar a esa planta que le recordaba que todos salvo él, eran felices. Empezó a odiar el propio hecho de sentirse vivo…

Hasta que sintió como la tierra se removía… ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? ¿Acaso iba a ser compactado como basura y sería el fin de su corta y miserable existencia? Todos esos pensamientos cruzaron su mente… hasta que sintió una mano que lo recogía y lo apretaba contra su pecho.

- Al fin… tengo a un compañero… - dijo esa voz.

Un niño de pelo verde, delgado… y que tosía de vez en cuando, era su rescatador. Había salido de esa tierra donde sólo le recordaban como todos eran felices menos él. ¿Acaso la espera había valido la pena? ¿Ahora sería feliz?

Era difícil para el muñeco que pasó un tiempo alimentando su odio, el confiar en un nuevo humano. Después de todo… era sólo un muñeco… que iba a ser botado como basura una vez más en cuanto el nuevo dueño se aburriera de él.

Entonces… el milagro ocurrió…

"_Banette, el Pokemon marioneta. Antiguamente era un peluche abandonado que se convirtió en Pokemon. Se dice que habitan en los basureros y que buscan a aquél que los botó en primer lugar…"_

Era un Pokemon… había ascendido en la existencia… como un designo divino, como si la providencia le hubiera dado una oportunidad. Y tras oír eso del Pokedex… supo que debía hacer… debía vengarse… debía buscar al chico que lo abandonó… y mostrarle cuanto ese rencor había templado su alma. Era hora… de saldar esas cuentas.

(Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia)

Una densa humareda cubria el gimnasio y no dejaba ver nada… como si el gran desenlace de una batalla hubiese ocurrido en ese momento. En cuanto el humo se disipó se vio todo… un chico y un Lucario estando de pie, en la pose de la victoria….

- ¡Lionne ya no puede luchar! – dijo May - ¡Lucas, es el ganador!

- ¡Lo hicimos Lucario! – dijo Lucas chocando las manos con su Lucario.

- Oh… vaya, vaya… haz dado una buena batalla. Creo que esta medalla te pertenece…

Aquél que le entregó la medalla no era Norman… era el propio Brendan… haciéndose pasar por Norman. Dado que Sinnoh jamás había oído de la expedición ni de Norman… era una forma perfecta de mantener las apariencias… después de todo… Brendan había acordado con May, el no luchar contra personas de Kanto y Johto… mientras no pudiera parecerse físicamente a su padre. En tal caso, May se encargaría, en cuanto Brendan lograse reunir un equipo especial para ella. Pero en el caso de alguien de Sinnoh, aquello no tenía razón de ser. Podía crear la Ilusión de Norman sin ningún problema.

La Ilusión de Norman era lo que mantenía ese gimnasio en pie… porque eran pocos los entrenadores que en realidad querían combatir ahí. Muchos rumores decían que Norman era un líder con una fama brutal… de mirar a su oponente y transferirle esa sensación de pavor, como al ver las banderas de los poderosos ejércitos flamear ante el campo de batalla. Y era por eso, que sólo novatos que no sabían de esos rumores iban a combatir, por lo que Brendan no tenía problema en derrotarlos.

Después de darle la medalla a Lucas. Brendan simplemente suspiró aliviado, pensando que había sido una buena batalla y que eso bastaría para seguir extendiendo los rumores que ahuyentarían a cualquiera de Norman… rumores que oscurecerían la verdad.

Y por unas horas… todo pareció ir en línea con es paz.

- ¡Eh! ¡Soy Gold, de Johto!

El grito de ese chico interrumpió todo… sacó a May y Brendan de su ilusión. Brendan hizo una seña preocupada a May y procedió a ir a la parte posterior del gimnasio. May fue hacia la puerta.

- ¿A quién quieres ver?

- Soy Gold de Johto… y he venido a enfrentarme con el Líder Norman.

- Me temo que Norman no está en estos momentos… está en el bosque entrenando…

- ¿Dónde está el Líder de Petalia! ¡No te creo nada! – dijo señalando a May.

Aquel momento parecía tan incómodo como inoportuno para esos dos.


	5. Parte 4 - Negando a Norman

**End of the Green Hat**

**(Final del Gorro Verde)**

**Introduccion**

Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo y Game Freak.

Esto es simplemente una especie de 'fic' adaptando algunas cositas del EP. 5 y EP. 6 de Umineko Chiru, por el anuncio del remake de Pokemon Ruby / Saphire. Disculpen cualquier simplificacion. Para este caso, asumamos que todos los entrenadores existen en la misma continuidad.

**Parte IV**

(Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia)

- ¿Dónde está el líder de gimnasio de Petalia? ¿Dónde está?

Los gritos insistentes de ese entrenador que había venido de la región de Johto, hacían más difícil el ocultar que Norman ya no existía.

Si bien Brendan había ocultado la existencia de Norman a nuevos entrenadores… esta vez lo tenía más difícil al ser un nativo de Johto el que le exigía ver al entrenador Norman, que por supuesto conocía por ser también nativo de Johto.

- Esto… el líder Norman no está en estos momentos… - le decía May tratando de distraerlo de esa ausencia.

- ¡Tonterías! – dijo sacando una caña de pescar, como intentando pescar las mentiras que se cernían sobre el - ¿Qué clase de líder de gimnasio abandona su gimnasio? ¿Acaso el líder Norman es un cobarde?

- No… claro que no lo es… - dijo May – Es que solo, sus propias responsabilidades de familia lo tienen ocupado…

- Pues así como mi nombre es Gold, no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que venga y le arrebate esa medalla que tanto necesito para el Victory Road…

- Creo… que puedes buscar otro gimnasio o entrenarte más antes de retar al Líder Norman. Sé que no se deja ver mucho… pero es muy temido en esta región… ya no es el Norman que conocías…

- Pues con más razón quiero enfrentarlo… será interesante ver como pierde ante mis tácticas…

- Te digo que no está… - insistía May – Esta ciudad está cerca del bosque… Norman ha ido a entrenar su carácter en la fría briza del mar de Hoenn… vuelve en otro momento…

Gold empezaba a impacientarse… quería una batalla, pero había oído rumores de que Norman se negaba a luchar… y de los pocos entrenadores que decían que habían perdido contra el… reportaban algo muy extraño… que Norman se había encanecido. Todo eso sonaba muy extraño… tanto así que atrajo su atención.

Para Gold ganar la medalla Normal era más que una formalidad… pero en realidad, lo que quería era ver si efectivamente una derrota había sido tal, para encanecer de esa forma a un líder que recordaba bastante saludable.

- Es que acaso… ¿Norman esta tan avergonzado de esas canas?

- ¿Ehhh? – dijo May sorprendida.

El truco que May empleaba para ocultar la no existencia de Norman… era negar su presencia a los veteranos y hacer que Brendan luchase contra los novatos. Después de todo, nadie de los nuevos conocía como era el líder, y los demás gimnasios estaban en otras islas del Archipiélago.

Oír de un nativo de Johto, que Norman estaba encanecido, era saber que estaba dudando de esa tapadera… que algún novato le había hablado… ¡Pero claro que algo así sucedería!

Si hubiera sido un entrenador cualquiera… podría inventar una excusa… pero era Gold, de Pueblo Primavera. Sabía que Norman era de esa región y lo había visto. Usar la excusa de las canas era una receta segura al desastre… porque empezaría a sospechar.

- Bueno… cuenta un rumor… que un Pokemon de esta región, predice la suerte y la desgracia – empezó Gold – Y ante tanto enredo… vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Dónde esta Norman?

- Puedes ver a su hijo si lo deseas… - dijo May – Está entrenando en pleno para poder ser el nuevo líder de gimnasio… Norman se quiere tomar vacaciones…

- ¿Ahh? Esas leyendas de las canas son ciertas entonces… tráelo… tráelo a Brendan, para derrotarlo y poder hacer que diga la verdad. ¡No te creo nada, May de Hoenn! ¿Cómo va a ser posible que un entrenador como Norman encaneciera? Como puede ser que los entrenadores novatos digan que su piel oscurecio… ¡Es imposible! ¡Trae a Brendan ahora mismo!

May estaba en serios aprietos… lo único que podía hacer ahora era… o demostrar de alguna forma que Norman tenía canas… o admitir su derrota en ese instante. Ciertamente, un adagio de desastre se cernia sobre ella… y entonces entendió a que se referia Gold.

- ¿Acaso… haz atrapado a…?

- Estoy decepcionado que este gimnasio este ocultando la verdad… ¡Vamos, Absol!

Lanzó una Pokeball y el Pokemon que predecía el desastre y la suerte apareció en su delante. ¿Acaso iba a cargar contra ella? Ese cuerno, como la hoz sostenida por la muerte podía cegar su cuello en cualquier momento… como el trigo de la cosecha. Estaba claro que Gold no aceptaría una excusa por respuesta.

- ¿Dónde está Norman? No soy solo yo… he preguntado a muchos otros chicos que han venido a esta región… y todos dicen que se les ha denegado el combate… ¿Acaso este líder es un engaño?

May estaba demasiado asustada para combatir. Solo imaginar que le pasaría si el Alto Mando descubría que había suplantado a Norman, era algo que congelaba su mente e el más absoluto terror.

- ¿Quiénes son esos entrenadores? ¡Son solo unos difamadores!

- Son otros venidos de otras regiones… de Kanto, de Sinnoh, de Unova… y de la lejana Kalos… todos ellos sospechan que este gimnasio tiene una trampa. ¿Dónde está Norman? ¡Habla de una vez! Mientras no hables, este Absol no te dejara ir a ningún lado… ¡Habla, di donde está!

Solo silencio de la voz de May. Supo entonces que había metido la pata… porque esos antiguos entrenadores, de las otras veces… venían juntos… todos ellos… y ahora al revelarse a unos y no otros, estaba perdida. Al revelar a Brendan como Norman, tenía que explicar forzosamente la desaparición de Norman del gimnasio.

May siempre pensó que el truco de revelarse solo a las regiones de Hoenn, Sinnoh y Kalos, sería suficiente para tapar la ausencia de Norman. Estaba claro que en el caso de Kanto y Johto, no podía presentar a Brendan como el entrenador, porque lo sabrían enseguida… pero este nuevo truco no lo esperaba.

- Es que… está en el bosque como dije… - explicó May – Es posible que haya luchado contra algunos y luego haya desaparecido… ¡No hay nada raro en la actitud de Norman, que siempre fue un hombre… más bien de la meditación y de los Pokemons!

Gold saco su Pokegear y presionó un botón. Un holograma se proyectó y entonces…

- ¡Hey, Red! – dijo Gold – ¿Puedes decirme que pasó cuando fuiste al Gimnasio de Petalia?

- Pues… que una chica dijo que Norman no se encontraba en el gimnasio… que estaba entrenando en el bosque.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Gold – Ahora… me toca llamar a… ¡Lucas!

Presionando unos botones, el holograma cambio…

- ¡Hey, Lucas! ¿Puedes decirme que pasó cuando ganaste la medalla del gimnasio de Petalia?

- Pues… un entrenador que se llamaba Norman… combatió con Pokemons tipo Normal.

- Oohh… o sea, tu ganaste la medalla, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías decirnos… como era ese líder?

- Claro… era un hombre… canoso… con unos pelos blancos sobre la cabeza… de hecho parecía ser algo viejo…

- ¡Bien! O sea, tenemos dos testimonios… - empezó Gold – Que Norman existió en este gimnasio en el mismo día… en el que estos dos entrenadores, Red y Lucas, combatieron a diferentes horas, por la medalla de Petalia. ¡Vamos, Absol!

Gold hizo una seña, que May no pudo determinar, y ese Absol corrió hacia Gold. Entonces miro con unos ojos, podría decirse burlones… a May y Gold continuó:

- No será que… estas mintiendo… y poniendo a un niño con pelo blanco y zancos para hacerle creer a alguien que no es de Hoenn y que no conoce que Norman es de Johto… para que ganen la medalla Normal con trampa… y luego eliminarlos de la Liga Pokemon… ¿Es ese tu truco sucio para garantizar que el hijo de Norman sea el próximo campeón? Es como la leyenda de ese hombre… que gano usando un Pokemon prohibido… ¿Acaso es así como se burlan del honor en Hoenn?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de mofa es esa? ¡Es inaceptable, y tú solo eres un palomilla!

- Entonces no tendrás problemas en repetirme esto… vamos May, repítelo: "Norman le dio la medalla a varios entrenadores que vinieron a este gimnasio…"

- ¡Claro, que lo repetiré! "Norman le dio la medalla a todos los entrenadores que lo derrotaron en batalla en este gimnasio". ¿Contento?

- ¡Hey May! – llamó una voz que venia del Pokegear - ¿Por 'Norman', te refieres al verdadero no? No es un disfraz con zancos al que tu mente llama Norman, verdad?

Era Lucas que no había colgado la llamada. Sin embargo, oír semejante proposición… May simplemente estaba ofuscada.

- ¡Claro que fue el verdadero Norman! ¡Sólo él mismo fue el que entregó las medallas!

- ¡Bien! – dijo Gold - ¿Entonces… donde está ahora Norman?

- ¡Pues no está aquí… él fue a entrenar en el bosque! Me dejó encargando el gimnasio a mí y a Brendan… y pasando por esa puerta, dio la vuelta al gimnasio de Petalia y fue a entrenar al bosque y a dedicarse a la meditación – dijo May - ¡Encontrarlo en estos momentos es imposible! ¡Su Pokenav está apagado!

Definitivamente, aducir el truco de la oscuridad era una forma con la que May podía negar categóricamente que Norman estuviese en el gimnasio, y así mantener la lógica de que ganó medallas. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que Lucas, Red y Gold eran cómplices. Había sido un error fatal de Brendan haber batallado con Lucas…

- Pues… Lucas… - dijo Gold – Haz la proclamación…

En ese momento un sonido irrumpió en el gimnasio y la puerta que estaba cerrada voló de un solo golpe… una explosión… como una bomba… no… una explosión de aura inundó el lugar… y cuando el humo se disipo…

- ¿Ahhh? ¡Waaahhhaaaahhh!

May dejó salir un grito, pero era demasiado tarde. Eso… era una esfera de Aura… es decir… que Lucas… Lucario… estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo. Y había caído en la trampa… es decir… Absol no la había mirado… había usado 'Mofa'… el movimiento oscuro en ella.

Mofa, es un movimiento donde el usuario víctima sólo puede hacer movimientos de ataque… y fue por eso que May no fue capaz de cubrirse con nuevos argumentos… y lo único que hizo fue darle a Gold todo el argumento que necesitaba.

- Por el nombre de Lucas, entrenador de Sinnoh, hago la siguiente proclamación: 'Desde que recogí la medalla por parte de Norman hasta este momento, Lucario y yo estuvimos escondidos en los arbustos cerca del gimnasio. Hay que decir que Lucario no sintió ningún aura entrar o salir por la puerta hasta que Gold entró aquí'.

- Aaah… pero…

- Es decir… que basándonos en el testimonio de Lucas y Lucario… - empezó Gold – 'Es imposible que Norman haya salido por la puerta del gimnasio para irse a entrenar en el bosque'. Esto quiere decir que Norman se encuentra en algún lado de este gimnasio…

- Así que pregunto, mi querida May… ¿Dónde está Norman?

May había creado muchas formas de justificar la ausencia de Norman… pero al existir Lucario y su detección de Aura, definitivamente escapar por la puerta sería algo imposible. En tal sentido, si eso fuera verdad… querría decir que Norman estaba muerto… ¡Que era lo que ella siempre intentó ocultar!

No había otra opción… si Norman jugó y apostó su vida para salvar Hoenn… ella también tendría…

- Jejejee… - dijo May riéndose – Sí que eres un insolente… está debajo de la cama…

- Absol… chequea el lugar – ordenó Gold.

Absol moviendo su cuerno mortal, se acercó a la cama, y la cortó en dos mitades. Si Norman estuviese ahí, no habría sobrevivido.

- Lo ha comprobado – dijo Gold - ¡Pues no está!

May intentó mantener la compostura a pesar del shock que sería ver un mobiliario del gimnasio cortado. Pero mantuvo su serenidad.

- Pues… está seguro en el baño… - dijo ella.

Esta vez Lucario fue el que usando su poder de aura, sintió y luego pegó una embestida tan fuerte a la puerta… que si hubiera habido un humano en ese baño, habría sido empalado por el cuerno de Lucario.

- Lo he comprobado… - dijo Lucas - ¡Pues no está!

May empezó a desesperarse. No sólo destruían el gimnasio… sino que pronto toda su mentira sería expuesta…

- ¡Dentro del closet! ¡Detrás de las cortinas! ¡Debajo de esa mesa!

Tanto Lucario y Absol, destruyeron esos lugares… y no había nadie dentro de ellos… ni un cuerpo siquiera.

- Lo hemos comprobado – dijeron Lucas y Gold al unísono - ¡No está!

- ¡En el librero! ¡Detrás del closet! ¡Debajo de la alfombra! ¡Debajo del piso! ¡Arriba en el techo! ¡Dentro de la silla! ¡Dentro del jarrón! ¡Dentro de las sábanas! ¡Dentro de la tina! ¡Dentro de la pared! ¡En una piedra! ¡Dentro de una Mega-Piedra! ¡Dentro del gimnasio! – dijo May presa de la desesperación.

- ¡Jajajajaja! – dijo Gold riéndose mientras Absol y Lucario destruían todo a su paso - ¡No está! ¡Aquí tampoco! ¡Por aquí no! ¡Aquí tampoco! ¡Jajajajajajajaaja! ¡Aquí tampoco está! ¡No está en ningún lado!

El momentum por los golpes que daban Absol y Lucario, creo una especie de huracán que levantó a May y la estrelló fuertemente contra unos ornamentos de madera. Ahí quedo, arrastrándose de dolor y sin poder pararse. No había más excusas que pudieran convencer a Lucas y Gold en estos momentos. Como una lata vacía de una poción anti parálisis, que rueda por la carretera y es pisada por humanos y Pokemons… así se encontraba May en esos momentos.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – dijo Lucas – Imaginarme que gane esa medalla de porquería limpiamente… eres tan patética… y dices ser la encargada en jefe de este lugar…. Eres tan patética May…

- Jejejejee – continuó Gold – Tengo que decirlo… estoy decepcionado… Hoenn.

- Autoridad del Campeón – proclamó Lucas – Esta autoridad permite poder inspeccionar y reportar cualquier violación a la Liga en cualquier región… nosotros, los campeones de Sinnoh y Johto podemos usarla. Y usando el testimonio de Absol y Lucario puedo proclamar: 'Norman no está en este gimnasio… y la prueba que es una completa habitación cerrada desde que gané mi medalla implica que nunca existió en este gimnasio, sino que fue una ilusión… un impostor. May mintió al decir que Norman está en el bosque entrenando' Esto es el fin, querida May…

- ¡Jajajajajaa! Por la existencia de este gimnasio… este nivel de razonamiento es posible para Gold de Johto… ¿Qué dices May? ¿Sorprendida? ¡Jajajajajaa!

May intentó con todas sus fuerzas incorporarse. Pero los golpes por los remolinos de Absol y Lucario… y sobre todo la forma por como destruyeron su tapadera, la había dejado completamente vulnerable. Se intentó incorporar y entonces volvió a caer pesadamente contra el suelo.

- Bren… dan… Brend…an…


	6. Parte 5 - Defendiendo a Norman

**End of the Green Hat**

**(Final del Gorro Verde)**

**Introduccion**

Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo y Game Freak.

Esto es simplemente una especie de 'fic' adaptando algunas cositas del EP. 5 y EP. 6 de Umineko Chiru, por el anuncio del remake de Pokemon Ruby / Saphire. Disculpen cualquier simplificacion. Para este caso, asumamos que todos los entrenadores existen en la misma continuidad.

**Parte V**

(Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia)

May intentó incorporarse una vez más… pero fue inútil… su herido cuerpo no soportó y cayó al suelo. Sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar y que podía inclusive vomitar todas sus entrañas.

- ¡May! ¡May! – dijo Brendan saliendo de uno de los lados del gimnasio - ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

- Lo siento… Brendan… esta vez… mi oponente… era demasiado fuerte…

Brendan cargó a May y la sentó delicadamente. Sabía perfectamente que había pasado… sabía que bajo la Autoridad del Campeón, ellos dos serían juzgados y condenados de la forma más horrible posible. Sabía desde el principio que algún día tendrían que luchar de esa forma para cubrir el secreto de Norman.

Desde que asumió el rol de Norman, sabía que algún día una batalla contra algún buscador de la verdad se haría necesaria. Pero le daba igual… era algo que había aceptado con la responsabilidad de llevar el nombre y memoria de su padre.

- Está bien… estarás bien…

- Brendan… - dijo May – Es cierto eso… que tu vida pasa como un flash antes de morir… lo recuerdo todo… incluso aquél día… donde quisiste ponerle un gorrito a ese Poochyena… que no era muy fan de los ropajes… eras tan… molesto…

El tono de voz de May era patético, como intentando buscarle el lado amable a esta situación, y aun así, en su voz se sentía esa humillación de la derrota.

- Estarás bien… - dijo Brendan – Yo… lucharé… esto no acabará así.

May simplemente dejó salir una pequeña risa… como su cómplice, aquella declaración le sonaba demasiado bien intencionada. Incluso en esos momentos… May sabía que lo que hacían era algo reprochable, y trataba de envolverlo de cierta dignidad.

- Brendan… que vergüenza… y eso que nos prometimos ser rivales en batalla… es gracioso que me veas de esta forma. Derrotada… por un tipo que dice poder entender la verdad que no conoce… ¡Jejeejee! Es tan irónico…

- Yo me encargaré… - dijo Brendan – Tu sólo mira… te mostraré que la verdad de Petalia no es algo que un forastero pueda ocultar.

Brendan caminó hacia Lucas y Gold, que veían satisfechos el resultado de su interrogatorio. Los dos tenían esa sonrisa satisfactoria, como si hubieran oído el verdecito deseado por parte del juez.

Porque ellos estaban convencidos que con su barrera de Aura podría probar definitivamente esa teoría que oyeron en Ciudad Férrica. Y sobre todo, porque Lucas quería saborear una victoria más sobre ese líder de gimnasio… al saber que estaba luchando contra la versión falsa del mismo. Si no podía luchar contra el verdadero Norman… entonces querría pisotear como una hormiga a aquél que lo engañó.

- Y bien Brendan… - dijo Lucas - ¿Estás listo para confesar que estás suplantando a un líder de gimnasio? Mi barrera de Aura es perfecta y todo ha sido revelado. La Liga dispondrá el castigo que te mereces…

Tal vez poseído por el orgullo de ser el único entrenador Pokemon que había capturado al propio creador… sentía que todo acto suyo emanaba de una misión divina. Después de todo, si Arceus realmente era el creador de Sinnoh… debió dejarse atrapar por Lucas por algún motivo en particular. Era por eso que Lucas se sentía como el responsable de revelar dicha verdad… porque habiendo capturado a la verdad de las verdades… todo lo demás era simplemente añadidura.

- Ahh... el mundo Pokemon sí que es profundo – dijo Brendan imitando a su padre – Por más que entrenes… nunca es suficiente…

- ¡Vamos, Brendan! – dijo Gold - ¡Admite que estás mintiendo… estas contradicciones te delatan solo!

- Ahh… ¿Así que creen en el misterio del chico Wally?

- ¿Misterio…? – dijo Red.

- Lo sé… ese chico anda gritándole a todos los que vienen que este gimnasio es un gimnasio de dobles… y la verdad es una pena… que ustedes crean esas mentiras…

- Al comienzo pensamos que era una mentira – dijo Lucas – Pero las contradicciones que mostraste… ¡Esto es un misterio!

- Jejejee… - dijo Brendan – Si esto es un misterio… pues esto es un misterio de quinta… y si eso es así… significa que los detectives… también son de quinta. ¿Acaso crees que no te conozco, Lucas?

- ¿Ahh?

- ¿Quién diría que el campeón de Sinnoh, se dedique a hacer el 'boke' en una comedia? Es como si realmente fuera un 'bokeru' que confunde el misterio con la difamación.

Aparte de sus responsabilidades como entrenadores… y como una forma tal vez de hacerse buena fama o ganarse unas monedas para darse algunas comodidades, Lucas y Barry, se dedicaban a hacer un número de comedia en todo sitio donde iban… aquello era un acto de Manzai. Y donde, dejando por un momento, cualquier 'honra' que tuviese como campeón de Sinnoh, como haciendo de lado esa responsabilidad… se dedicaba a actuar de 'boke', el hombre gracioso en un dúo cómico. Mientras que Barry, su rival… y tal vez como un acto de respeto hacia el mismo, le dejaba desempeñar el papel del 'tsukkomi', el hombre serio dentro del dúo.

Si al menos su amigo de infancia no logró ser campeón como él… le permitiría que haga mofa de él… al menos en ese acto donde toda verdad se oculta entre las carcajadas del público. Tal vez todo empezase, como una broma… pero en el fondo, ese acto de Manzai era tan serio para Lucas, como cualquier otra cosa que hiciera después de ser campeón. Aunque era un número donde hacía el ridículo, para el eso era tan serio como sus propias medallas… como sus propias responsabilidades como campeón.

Lucas frunció el ceño y cerró los puños. No esperaba que su acto de Manzai, algo a lo que le ponía tanto empeño… fuera simplemente pisoteado por un entrenador que acababa de derrotar.

- ¡Lucas, no caigas en la mofa! – dijo Gold.

No hacía falta recordarlo… pero el orgullo que Lucas tenía en ese momento actuó como una barrera que tomó ese intento de mofa… y lo convirtió en orgullo… en una energía más poderosa que cualquier otra, la cual exigía que Lucas humillara por completo a Brendan, así como ya había hecho con May.

- En tal caso… ¿Por qué no vuelves a hacer payasadas con tu compañero? Tirarse tarta en la cara y chorros de agua es algo que hace reír universalmente, ¿no crees?

- Déjate de bromitas… y ve al punto. ¿Cómo vas demostrar que Norman ya no estaba cuando Gold vino? ¡Mi barrera de aura es perfecta!

- Ahh… parece que no sabes quién es mi padre… ¿verdad? Es un hombre en busca del poder… en busca de la energía para superar lo que sea… ¿Y crees que una barrera de aura lo va a detener? Observa… como yo me convierto en él y escapo de tu barrera de aura.

Lucas abrió los ojos como el ave que ve a su presa. ¿Convertirse en él? Eso era justamente lo que él buscaba demostrar… que Brendan había asumido la identidad de Norman… suplantándolo y violando todos los estatutos de la Liga. Oír aquello por parte de Brendan era una invitación a acepta el desafío.

Pero también su orgullo le decía que un hombre no podía enfrentarse a aquél elegido por los hados del cielo. En tal caso, sintiendo que Norman era demasiado bueno para enfrentarse con él, Lucas intentó derrotarlo usando el movimiento más simple que tenía a la mano…

- ¡Autoridad del Campeón! ¡Brendan está suplantando por completo a Norman! La prueba es que nadie salió ni entro mientras estuvo la barrera de Aura.

- ¡Objeción! – dijo Brendan – Lucario solo pudo usar su barrera en la puerta. En cuanto Norman acabase la lucha y se dirigiese a la parte trasera del gimnasio, la barrera pierde todo el sentido.

Lucario no era un radar. En tal caso, sólo se podía garantizar que la barrera ocupaba la puerta… el sitio razonable por donde Norman escaparía si quisiera volver a entrenar tras derrotar a Lucas. Existía un punto ciego dentro del razonamiento de Lucas.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso vas a decir que se tele transportó?

- Es una posibilidad que puede existir. Norman tenía un Abra y usó Tele transportación para irse al bosque a entrenar.

- ¡Objeción! – dijo Gold - ¡Un líder de gimnasio sólo tiene Pokemons del tipo en el que se especializa! ¿Acaso hay una PC en este lugar? De no ser así, usar un Pokemon Psíquico es imposible...

- ¡Es posible que Norman no usase un Pokemon para la lucha y lo usase solamente por su movimiento de Tele trasportación! Después de todo, hay Pokemons de Tipo Normal que pueden aprender ese movimiento usando HMs…

- ¡Objeción! – dijo Lucas - ¡Los estatutos de la Liga exigen que se usen todos los Pokemons! ¡Por mi autoridad del Campeón, garantizo que ningún Pokemon del Líder Norman es capaz de aprender ese movimiento…

La autoridad del campeón, implicaba que como conocedor de los Pokemons y ganador de la Liga en su región, las afirmaciones de Lucas sobre los tipos de Pokemons y sus ataques eran categóricas. Brendan no podía usar el truco de algún Pokemon exótico o con cierta capacidad de aprender ese movimiento solamente en Hoenn. Por supuesto que Brendan sabía que esa era la respuesta, después de todo ninguno de sus Pokemons tenía la capacidad de tele transportarse.

- Jejeje… solo te estaba probando… - respondió Brendan - ¡May! ¿Qué pasó después de que Norman fue derrotado?

Aun no pudiéndose parar por el golpe de Absol, ella respondió:

- Norman se sentía satisfecho, pero a la vez incómodo por perder. Hizo una mueca, y se dirigió hacia el lado trasero del gimnasio… creo que le oí decir algo…

- ¿El qué? – dijo Lucas - ¿Qué tiene que teñirse las canas, acaso?

- Norman estaba molesto por haber perdido – dijo Brendan – Entonces, decidió tomar su entrenamiento más en serio… empezó a hacer sentadillas. Cuando vino Gold y Red, se negó a recibirlos…

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso no es el deber de un líder? ¿Acaso no tiene él que combatir igual? Con todos esos entrenadores…

- Entonces cuando May le informó que habían nuevos retadores… decidió que debía irse al bosque a entrenar.

- No sé a dónde quieres llegar, Brendan – dijo Lucas - ¡Pero ya te dije que Lucario no sintió ningún aura!

- ¡No hace falta que sintiera nada! Norman sintió que era posible ponerle más acción a su entrenamiento y decidió irse a la ventana…

- ¿Ahh? – dijo Lucas incrédulo - ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- Para Norman – explicó May – Entrenar el cuerpo y mente es elemental para tener un vínculo con los Pokemons… salir por la ventana y sentirse como uno de sus Pokemons es algo totalmente natural en él…

- ¡Pero… este gimnasio está sobre una loma! ¿Estás diciendo que Norman brincó la ventana hacia el bosque y no se rompió una pierna o algo? ¡Es imposible!

- Se ve que no conoces a Norman… - dijo May finalmente incorporada. Era como si el aura negativo de Lucas estuviese siendo su alimento para recuperarse.

- ¡Mira mi respuesta, Lucaaaas! – dijo Brendan corriendo hacia la ventana. Como si de repente se hubiera convertido en un Ninja, dio una zancada y pisando la pared, se propulsó a la ventana… y saltó.

Lucas esperaba oir el sonido de su cuerpo golpearse y quebrarse ante las ramas… pero sólo escuchó el sonido de un montículo de arena. Brendan había escapado… había escapado a la prisión del Aura.

- ¡Brendan! – gritó May preocupada subiéndose hacia la ventana - ¿Estás bien?

- ¡May, tú también! ¡Salta!

- ¡Sí! ¡Ahí voy!

Y mirando al incrédulo Lucas, se trepó a la ventana y saltó también. Brendan por su parte extendió las manos… y calculando donde caería May, la atrapó, como el príncipe que atrapa a la princesa que saltó de la torre.

En ese momento, Brendan riendo de felicidad y girando como en un walts, como en una escena sacada de un cuento de hadas… depositó suavemente a May en el suelo, y ella se incorporó. Luego miró hacia la ventana y habló:

- ¡Hey, Lucas!

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo el chico trepándose de la ventana.

- Es muy pronto para que enfrentes a mi padre… - respondió Brendan – Y tú también, Gold… Red. Mi padre no es cualquier entrenador que hayan visto… y si él no quiere luchar con ustedes, no tienen ningún derecho de exigírselo. Porque… yo también puedo luchar en su lugar. ¿Entendieron? Este es su primer gimnasio… aún les falta mucho de conocer en esta región…

- ¡Aaaagghhhhh! – gritó Lucas dejándose caer de la ventana hacia el gimnasio - ¡Brendaaaaaaan! ¡Lo pagarás! ¡Lo pagarás caroooo! ¡Deshonrar mi medalla ganada de esa forma! ¡A mi barrera perfecta de Aura! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaggghhhhhhhhh!

El sonido de las lamentaciones de Lucas resonó en ese gimnasio… al mismo tiempo Gold y Red se miraban incrédulos, como avergonzados por todo ese espectáculo. Lo habían entendido… que eran unos novatos recién llegados a esa región.


	7. Parte 6 - Iris, la Esfinge

**End of the Green Hat**

**(Final del Gorro Verde)**

**Introduccion**

Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo y Game Freak.

Esto es simplemente una especie de 'fic' adaptando algunas cositas del EP. 5 y EP. 6 de Umineko Chiru, por el anuncio del remake de Pokemon Ruby / Saphire. Disculpen cualquier simplificacion. Para este caso, asumamos que todos los entrenadores existen en la misma continuidad.

**Parte VI**

(Ciudad Arrecípolis)

Lo habían logrado… después de varios días de visitar varios gimnasios… ya habían reunido todas las medallas para presentarse a la Liga de Hoenn. Todos habían venido originalmente por esa razón… recoger las medallas y participar en la Liga Pokemon, buscando agregar más gloria a sus propias victorias.

Sin embargo… de todos esos entrenadores… sólo dos… Red y Gold eran los únicos que no tenían una medalla… la medalla de Petalia. Se había demostrado hasta la saciedad, que Norman simplemente no tenía ganas de luchar contra ellos.

Un molesto Brendan y una mortificada May le habían dicho que Norman estaba en el gimnasio cuando irrumpieron… y tras oír sus ofensivas intenciones, decidió simplemente escapar por la ventana. Tras reunirse de nuevo con su hijo y ser informado de lo que pasó, simplemente se negó a recibir a esos contrincantes aduciendo que habían deshonrado su gimnasio y que si alguna remota oportunidad había de tener la medalla, sería que derrotasen a su hijo.

Incluso cuando nada les impedía volver a crear la barrera de Aura… Red sentía en el fondo que habían metido la pata… presionados tal vez por Lucas. Y es que desde que él les propuso que había un patrón raro en los hábitos de combate de Norman, ellos lo tomaron con una prueba definitiva de que algo pasaba. Tal vez ese era su castigo por jugar al detective… y sobre todo una especie de rencor hacia Lucas por presionarlos a ese ambiente.

Era cierto que Lucas tenía dudas sobre la persona con la que batallo, porque después de todo, el vio a un Norman canoso luchar contra él. Brendan rápidamente justifico eso aduciendo que su padre entrenaba duramente y no le importaba teñirse el pelo si era preciso. De cualquier modo, por más que Red, Gold y Lucas querían probar que había algo extraño con Norman, era imposible de probar. Inclusive su propia derrota era prueba según Brendan.

Si Norman existe, entonces quiere decir que este hombre combate contra entrenadores y entrega medallas. Esto sería lo mismo que decir que cualquier líder que no combate y no entrega medallas, no es Norman. ¿Tiene lógica? Desde luego que sí… un no líder de gimnasio, que no luche contra nadie no puede ser Norman… después de todo Norman es un líder que combate y entrega medallas. Eso quiere decir que cualquier entrenador que no sea un líder de gimnasio y rehúse a luchar confirma la teoría de que Norman existe y entrega medallas.

Aquel sofisma es la Paradoja del Cuervo… porque no importa si un cuervo es negro, también podemos 'demostrarlo' diciendo que cualquier cosa que no sea negra definitivamente no es un cuervo. Es decir… cada vez que esos 3 entrenadores espantaban a alguien por preguntarle por más pistas para Norman, simplemente apretaban más la soga en su propios cuellos.

Viéndose perdidos en ese laberinto de propuestas que Brendan les daba… decidieron que no había más remedio… tenían que mostrar una prueba fehaciente para sospechar de Norman… o sus reputaciones se verían comprometidas severamente y las futuras puertas a otras ligas, cerradas de por vida. Y para Lucas en particular… el chico que había atrapado a un Dios… considerar que sería derrotado por la sombra de un líder que renegó de él y sus amigos… era inaceptable. Tenía que haber una manera… una sola siquiera de romper esa maraña de negaciones y probar categóricamente que había algo extraño con Norman y su forma de dar medallas.

- Esto… - dijo Barry – Había oído un rumor de una entrenadora de dragones que afirmaba ser capaz de resolver cualquier acertijo… se decía así misma "La Esfinge de Unova". ¿Debería llamarla?

Lucas tragó en seco… desde luego sabía qué clase de cosas pasarían si llamaba a un demonio de la destrucción como alguien que se autoproclamase "Esfinge". Sin embargo… ¿Acaso eso no era lo que quería? La Esfinge de Tebas mataba sin piedad a cualquiera que no resolviera su acertijo… y si Brendan había triunfado con ese acertijo de saltar por la ventana… ¿Acaso podría competir con una máquina mortal de acertijos como la "Esfinge"? En cualquier caso, si perdían… su honor sería totalmente triturado… pero el hecho de perder ante algo tan tonto como "saltar por la ventana" lo enfurecía. Al mismo tiempo Gold y Red querían entrar a la Liga a todos los costos.

- Llámala… - dijo Gold – No nos importa el precio… ¡Una montaña de Shinnys le ofreceremos si logramos encontrarla!

- ¡Convertirla en una líder de verdad, en lugar de la Ilusión de Norman! – dijo Red.

- Bueno chicos… - dijo Barry – La llamaré…

(3 horas después)

- Bienvenidos al Centro Pokemon… ¿Desean descansar a sus Pokemons ahora?

La Enfermera Joey se veía rodeada de todos los entrenadores… estaban a punto de partir al Victory Road… un sitio tan fiero que aunque ya se habían abastecido de pociones y demás curas… tenían que asegurarse que sus Pokemons estuvieran completamente descansados y listos para el combate.

Cada entrenador engreía a su equipo a su manera… algunos con dulces, otros con pociones, otros con juguetes… pero al final el objetivo era uno sólo… lograr superar la terrible Victory Road y luego… entrar en la Liga… y empezar la ruta de quien sería el campeón. Cada uno de cada región… hacía cola para poder recuperar a su Pokemon y lanzarse hacia la aventura.

- ¡Listo, estan todos curados! Por favor, regresen cuando quieran…

Aquel dicho hizo saber a todos que Joey había hecho su trabajo.

- ¿Bueno… entonces partimos ya? – preguntó Calem.

- Supongo que lo decidiremos según el clima… - respondió Dawn – Después de todo… la única forma de llegar al Victory Road es usando Surf o volando.

Dawn avanzó hacia la puerta automática… y fue cuando la vio:

- Saludos, futuros líderes…

Dawn dio un paso hacia atrás… esa voz… ese tono de voz no tenía ningún sentido de respeto… era más como una disimulada risotada. Había visto un traje rosa… levantó la mirada… y entonces la vio… a esa mujer.

Vestida como una mujer elegante de tiempos pasados, con encajes azules sobre un vestido rosa y una piel canela… como traída de los ricos barcos cargados de especias de las Indias… y hasta una especie de corona como afirmando su origen o pertenencia a la realeza… habló:

- Saludos, futuros líderes… yo, la que conoce los corazones… la Esfinge de Unova, Iris.

Dawn tragó en seco… y hasta el Lucario de Lucas tuvo una especie de calambre que recorrió su columna… sentían algo… "oscuro" en esa chica.

- Saludos… - dijo Gold - ¿Supongo que estás enterada del acertijo que existe en Hoenn?

- No… ¿Qué clase de acertijo es ese? ¡No hay acertijo que yo no pueda resolver!

- El acertijo de un hombre que es y no es… - explicó Lucas – El acertijo de un hombre que logró escapar a una barrera de Aura… el acertijo del Líder de Petalia, Norman.

- Bien… - dijo Iris – Al fin un acertijo donde mi habilidad luchará fragorosamente… ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el hombre que rompió la barrera?

- No está aquí… - dijo Red – Pero está su hijo… ¡Brendan!

Iris miró a Brendan, como el ave que ve a una presa… como analizándola para saber si es digna de ser devorada… porque en la dieta de un águila… no… de un dragón elegido por el Rey… cualquier animal indigno no debería estar.

- Puedes explicarnos… cual es misterio sobre Norman. ¿Qué hizo ese hombre para romper la barrera del Aura?

- Esto yo… - dijo Norman nervioso – Es un caso muy curioso… Norman… se negó a luchar con estos dos entrenadores… porque faltaron el respeto a su gimnasio… y decidió salir de la barrera que le montaron…

- Brendan… ¿Sabes que eso que haz dicho es una falta grave?

- ¿Uhhh?

- Permíteme explicarte… yo también soy Campeona de Unova… y por lo tanto puedo proclamar usando la Autoridad del Campeón: 'No importando las actitudes de un contrincante, es deber inalienable de cualquier líder de gimnasio el presentar batalla con todo entrenador que tenga intenciones de retarlo a combate'. Esas son las reglas de la Liga Pokemon. ¿Qué pasó Brendan? ¿Por qué tu padre rompe las reglas de Liga de esa forma?

Brendan tragó en seco… y May dio un paso al frente de todo el grupo.

- Norman es un entrenador que practica la meditación y el ejercicio… - explicó May - ¡Autoridad del Campeón! 'Está permitido a todos los líderes de gimnasio tener un espacio de vida y esparcimiento fuera del gimnasio'. No tiene nada de raro si Norman no quisiera luchar contra esos entrenadores, siempre y cuando el desease hacer alguna actividad además del gimnasio. ¡No tiene nada de raro!

Iris se sorprendió de que esa chica pudiera usar la Autoridad del Campeón. En cualquier caso eso significaba que había derrotado al Alto Mando, por lo que era más fácil discutir con ella cualquier cosa relacionada con Pokemons.

- Bueno… no tiene nada de raro… tal vez Norman simplemente fuera un tipo con ciertas preferencias… - explicó Iris – Sin embargo… la barrera de Aura me interesa. ¿Cómo pudo escapar? Hey Brendan… reconstruye la escena para mí…

Brendan tragó en seco… y entonces entendió las intenciones… esa lucha entre Lucas y él, aún no había terminado… era una auténtica batalla Pokemon entre dos humanos… donde ellos… Brendan y Lucas eran los entrenadores y May e Iris eran los Pokemons. Supo entonces que si tenía que guiar a May a la victoria… debía hacerlo con cuidado.

- Claro… - dijo Brendan – Iris es mi testigo en esta reconstrucción…

- Yo seré la testigo en esta reconstrucción – dijo Iris – No será difícil exponer como no se puede romper una barrera de aura… ¡Empecemos!

- Pues voy yo… - dijo May – Autoridad del Campeón… 'Tras presenciar los vergonzosos actos por parte de Lucas, Red y Gold… Norman decidió no luchar con ellos y salir al bosque a entrenar. En ese momento, les informé que Norman no estaba en el gimnasio y se encontraba en el bosque'.

- ¡Objeción! – dijo Lucas – Autoridad del Campeón… 'Habiendo notado algo raro con esa negativa… y rumores sobre las preferencias de ese entrenador, Lucario y yo nos escondimos en los arbustos cerca de la puerta del gimnasio y montamos una barrera de Aura desde que yo gané la medalla hasta que Gold me pidió romperla. Durante ese tiempo, Lucario no sintió ningún aura entrar o salir por la puerta del gimnasio'.

- Interesante… una verdadera habitación cerrada… - dijo Iris - ¿Dónde está Norman, eh Brendan? ¿Puedes ocultar acaso a un hombre que puede pasar por las barreras de Aura?

- Es tan sencillo que hasta me duele decirlo… 'Norman decidió salir por la ventana y al aterrizar sobre un montículo de tierra, decidió ir al bosque a entrenar'.

- Me temo que eso no puede ser posible… - dijo Iris riendo – Ahh… Brendan, eres tan solo un chiquillo… ¿Realmente no conoces a Lucario, verdad?

Todo lo que Brendan sabía de Lucario era que era un Pokemon que podía percibir el aura de las cosas… pero no tenía ni idea de su capacidad real.

- Autoridad del Campeón… 'Lucario es un Pokemon que puede sentir e identificar el aura de las cosas y seres… hasta media milla'. Es decir, que casi 1 Kilómetro a la redonda. En tal caso… 'Es imposible que Norman haya salido por la ventana y que Lucario no haya sentido el cuerpo golpeando el montículo'.

- ¿Uhh?

May tragó en seco… ¿Cómo era posible que ella negara tan simplemente la forma en como derrotó a aquella barrera de aura?

- Bueno… en ese caso… 'Existe la posibilidad de que la barrera de Lucario fuera imperfecta. Además… un Norman aterrizando con sumo cuidado sobre el montículo no llamaría la atención de Lucario' – explicó May.

- Parece interesante… - dijo Iris - Lucas… ¿Acaso fuiste tú el que ordenó a Lucario mantener la barrera durante todo ese tiempo?

- Sí… fui yo…

- Entonces está claro… 'Es imposible que Lucario no percibiera nada mientras la orden de su entrenador este vigente. Lucario es un Pokemon muy fiel' – dijo Iris – Por la Autoridad del Campeón, salvo que exista algún evento que específicamente distrajera al Lucario, la barrera de Aura es perfecta y cubre puertas y ventanas.

Brendan y May estaban en aprietos… el no saber que habían hecho, les había hecho usar la Autoridad del Campeón muy a la ligera… pero ahora que estaban con la verdadera Esfinge de Unova… todos sus intentos habían sido cortados en vano… y en un movimiento más… serían devorados por no resolver el acertijo. Ciertamente, esa mujer… esa voz y sobre todo sus actos, eran espantosos.

- Jejejee… ahh resultaron ser todos unos chiquillos… y yo que pensaba que este acertijo era algún desafío a mi habilidad… - dijo Iris – Si no hay una explicación para como Norman rompió la barrera de Aura… se debe considerar una batalla desierta… y 'Toda batalla desierta por motivos no justificables, implica la entrega inmediata de la medalla del líder de gimnasio sin necesidad de ninguna batalla. Además, si el contrincante así lo manifiesta… ese será el método de resolución de conflictos'. ¿Qué dices Brendan? ¿Estás diciendo que Norman escapó para entrenar o simplemente decidió no luchar? Si no logras demostrar cómo escapo… esto es una batalla desierta y Red y Gold deberán recibir sus medallas en este momento.

- Eehh… eh…

May miraba a Brendan sin saber que hacer… si negaban las medallas… Iris usaría su Autoridad del Campeón y demostraría que Norman no escapó del gimnasio. En tal caso, se verían obligados a decir que estuvo ahí y eso era una violación a las reglas de la Liga. Sin embargo… si entregaban las medallas y admitían que Norman no escapó… mientras Gold y Red estuvieran de acuerdo, las cosas terminarían ahí.

Pero aun así… si aceptaban que Norman no escapó, eso comprometería más las cosas… y en un futuro momento descubrirían todo sobre la Ilusión de Norman. No… no podían perder ese combate… no con Iris… no ahora.

- Lo dije antes… - respondió May – 'Norman escapó del gimnasio por la ventana, sin romper la barrera de Aura de Lucario'.

- A menos que puedas dar una explicación plausible de como escapó a una barrera perfecta… no podré aceptar esa razón.

- 'Es posible que el Lucario de Lucas estuviera con menos HP de los normales… o estuviera en Parálisis o algún otro estado que limite sus movimientos'.

- Autoridad del Campeón… - dijo Lucas – 'Ningún Pokemon de Norman tiene la capacidad de producir parálisis'.

Aquél movimiento era efectivo. Lucas era un ganador de la Liga y había combatido contra "Norman"… conocía todos sus Pokemons y sus movimientos. May palideció.

- 'Es posible que Norman haya usado una PC y usando un Abra para tele trasportaste fuera. Aquél movimiento es indetectable por un Lucario'.

- Autoridad del Campeón – dijo Iris – 'Está prohibido que existan PCs en un gimnasio Pokemon'. Aquella explicación es imposible que sea cierta. Jojoojojo… sí que son unos chiquillos… ¿verdad?

Brendan estuvo pensando como escapar… no tenían escapatoria en ese momento. Esas proclamaciones de Iris eran certeros dardos… entonces una idea cruzó su mente.

- 'Dentro de la barrera de Aura, cualquier movimiento es detectado y es imposible salir' – explicó Brendan – 'Sin embargo… Norman escapó después de que Lucas rompió la barrera… cuando Absol empezó a atacar el gimnasio'.

- ¿Ehh? – dijo Iris sorprendida – Si un Absol atacó el gimnasio… entonces… la barrera sería perturbada…

- Ahh, es que no te han contado la situación… - dijo Brendan – 'Red y Gold irrumpieron en el gimnasio exigiendo la ubicación de Norman. Tras la negativa, adujeron la barrera de Aura para buscarlo causando destrozos. En esos momentos la barrera se perturbó por los destrozos. No tiene nada de raro que Norman, mortificado, saltase por la ventana y en medio de la distracción no fuese percibido por Lucario'.

Iris hizo una mueca… aquella excusa no violaba ninguna regla… era válida.

- En tal caso… la barrera no es prueba de nada… y la acusación es falsa. Jojojo… vaya chiquillos me tocó representar hoy…

- Sin embargo… Norman ofrece otra oportunidad… - dijo May – Y tras ver su energía… envió estas dos medallas – dijo alargando las medallas a los incrédulos Red y Gold - … para que esperen una revancha en la Liga Pokemon.

Red y Gold tomaron las medallas, con una humillación peor a la que tendrían si en lugar de Brendan y May, ellos hubieran sido encontrados culpables de ocultar a un líder de gimnasio. Para ellos, darles las medallas como premio de consolación era una afrenta imperdonable… proponiéndose volver a luchar y ganar en una próxima ocasión.

- Te atraparé… Ilusión de Norman… - susurró Gold – Ya lo verás…

Aceptando esas indignas medallas… el grupo estaba listo para partir al Victory Road.


	8. Parte 7 - El Amanecer del Desastre

**End of the Green Hat**

**(Final del Gorro Verde)**

**Introduccion**

Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo y Game Freak.

Esto es simplemente una especie de 'fic' adaptando algunas cositas del EP. 5 y EP. 6 de Umineko Chiru, por el anuncio del remake de Pokemon Ruby / Saphire. Disculpen cualquier simplificacion. Para este caso, asumamos que todos los entrenadores existen en la misma continuidad.

**Parte VII**

(Isla del Victory Road)

Un olor penetrante invadía el ambiente… la brisa del mar… y el aleteo súbito de una mujer volando en un Dragonite y aterrizando en la Playa. Era de noche… las estrellas brillaban y sobre todo la brisa del mar que entraba en los pulmones se sentía en el ambiente. Y en la playa… solos se veía esa mujer y un entrenador.

- Así que ahora nos volvemos a ver… - dijo Lucas.

- Así es… creo que los dos ahora tenemos intereses similares…

- Pensar… que esa medalla… tan sucia…

- Pensar que mi espléndida reputación pueda ser derrotada por un… isleño de porquería… yo… Iris… eehegghhh…

Esos dos discutían tras la horrible derrota de habían sufrido ante Brendan… y se la tomaban con la peor humillación posible. Imaginar… que la Campeona de Unova… y el chico que había atrapado al creador, eran derrotados… por un chico de isla y de gorro gracioso… era totalmente… impensable.

Sólo imaginar lo que pasaría con sus reputaciones tras oírse esa vergonzosa historia… sería algo de antología. Era como convertir a Lucas en el hombre tonto de sus comedias. En tal sentido, él no podía soportar tal humillación. Por el lado de Iris, el ver su orgullo de su título de 'Esfinge de Unova', siendo humillada… como el disparo que dicen le dio Napoleón a la Esfinge al parecerle horrible. Era como si Brendan le hubiera disparado a la nariz… porque pensaba que era una ridícula tanto como Esfinge y como Campeona.

Normalmente un sacrilegio así a la Esfinge haría que se liberase la maldición del Nilo y todos esos profanadores murieran de formas espantosas. Pero Iris no era un Esfinge real… era solamente un título… así que aunque en su mente, se proyectaban toda clase de cosas contra Brendan… al final no era que pudiera hacer mucho.

- Lucas… quiero proponerte algo… - dijo Iris al fin.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Los dos sabemos que la Ilusión de Norman es una farsa… ¿verdad?

- Claro… ese maldito chiquillo… - dijo apretando sus puños.

- Para destruir un fantasma… a veces hay que bajar al mismo Hades, y tomarlo para obligarlo a tomar la Barca de Caronte… - dijo Iris – Ese fantasma sigue rondando… porque Brendan es tan mal hijo que ni siquiera decidió darle una propina para su pasaje.

- ¿O será que intenta ocultar algo más?

- Sea lo que sea que esté ocultando, esa Ilusión… ese fantasma no pertenece a este mundo… y estoy decida a arrasar la Ilusión de Norman… ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

- Ilusiones a Ilusiones… - dijo Iris – Para luchar contra un fantasma… hay que crear un fantasma más poderoso.

- No entiendo… - dijo Lucas.

- Se trata de devolverle el favor… se trata de crear una Ilusión tan grande… que Brendan se vea obligado a presentar una vergonzosa derrota…

- ¿Una derrota? – preguntó Lucas – No entiendo…

A veces, cuando se juega al azar… se sabe que es seguro retirarse con lo poco o mucho que se haya ganado… en lugar de ser tentados por la avaricia y apostar todo en aras de ganar más… porque lo más probable es que al final todo se pierda. Es como la lechera que fantaseaba con ser tan rica… que olvidó que tropezó y perdió todo aquello que deseaba. En tal sentido… a Lucas le era más conveniente dejar su orgullo y dejar que sus habilidades en el campo de batalla demostraran a todos la verdad.

El problema era que había aceptado ser parte del plan de Iris… la había llamado deseando buscar venganza, especialmente por como su barrera perfecta de Aura había sido destruida. Tal vez era el que atrapar a Arceus lo hizo orgulloso, pero Lucas no podía evitar no perdonarse el ver que otro chico derrotase su barrera de aura… sobre todo su 'autoridad de campeón', ganada tras derrotar una de las Ligas más difíciles de la región. Era por eso que aún estaba dispuesto a acudir a Iris.

- Es un desafío mayor que los demás… pero la paga será excelente – explicó Iris – La Ilusión de Norman será totalmente destruida y Brendan será humillado… ¿Acaso no es eso lo que deseas?

Y acertaba… Lucas en el fondo quería eso… en parte con Gold reír ante la falsa verdad de Brendan. Parecía que tanto él e Iris habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer?

- Pues escúchame… este será nuestro plan…

(Entrada del Victory Road)

Brendan estaba sentado en un lado de las rocas… como escondiéndose del grupo. Había visto que en su Pokenav tenía varios intentos de llamadas que no había contestado… porque venían de un número que no conocía. ¿Quién era ese que lo estaba llamando con tanta insistencia? Después de todo no había ni 10 minutos entre cada intento de llamada. Decidió que si respondería, seria a solas… lejos de todos.

Y entonces volvió a recibir esa llamada… ¿Quién sería? ¿Qué quería? Sus dudas lo carcomían y contestó:

- ¿Quién es? ¿Hola?

- Holaaa… Brendan-chan…

El sonido con el que esa voz le hizo ese saludo lo llenó de incomodidad. Sobre todo porque no reconocía quien era.

- ¿Hola? ¿Quién eres?

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy tu viejo amigo de hace 10 años…

- ¿De hace 10 años…? Pero cómo…

- Naaah, da igual si no te acuerdas… después de todo tú también siempre has sido un olvidadizo…

- No es gracioso… - dijo Brendan - ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

- Bueno… estaba preguntándome si me presentarás a tus amigos…

Brendan tragó en seco… ¿Cómo sabía que estaba con gente? Sobre todo porque había mantenido su viaje a Colosalia como un secreto.

- Estoy… en Petalia – mintió Brendan - ¿A quién te voy a presentar? ¿A mi padre? No está de humor de recibir llamadas…

- Aahh… tu padre… - dijo la voz – Si realmente puedes hablar con los muertos, mándale mis saludos…

- ¿¡Ehhh?!

El susto de Brendan fue notorio. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Cómo sabía de algo que May y él habían puesto tanto celo en cuidar? ¿Qué intenciones tendría?

- Oh, no me malinterpretes… sabes que me importa un rábano lo de Norman. Pero… ¿sabes? La gente se va a dar cuenta de todo esto pronto… por eso si no tienes a alguien que te ayude estarás en serios problemas…

- ¡No entiendo que estás diciendo! No necesito que me ayudes… - le dijo secamente Brendan, esperando alguna forma de amedrentarlo.

- Si no necesitas mi ayuda, pues una carta a la Liga Pokemon no creo que sea mucho problema… ¿verdad?

El susto de Brendan fue aparente. Claramente estaba en capacidad de no negociar.

- N… no… - respondió Brendan – Cometí un error… per… perdona…

- ¡Bien! – dijo la voz – Lo único que quiero es que me presentes a tu grupo…

- ¿A qué grupo…? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Jugábamos juntos desde que éramos niños… compartíamos los mismos juguetes… es una lástima… y sobre lo otro… soy tu huésped… sería grosero mostrarme a todos sin una adecuada presentación.

- No… por favor… no lo hagas…

- ¿Me tienes vergüenza? – la voz del tipo cambió a un tono de desagrado – Fue igual que como hace 10 años… lo único que eres es un pequeño acomplejado marica…

Brendan oyó un desagrado profundo en esa voz. Sentía como si la voz estuviese ofendida y si no hacía algo… cosas peores podrían pasar. Estaba obligado… tenía que ser amable y complaciente con esa voz.

- Lo… siento… es que no recuerdo… quién eres… hace 10 años… sólo era un pequeño niño… por favor… no…

- Te llamas… 'Yuki', ¿no? – dijo la voz - ¡Jajaja! ¡Es un nombre demasiado gracioso… sobe todo por lo que significa! ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que a veces los padres ponen unos nombres completamente irónicos… jejeee..

(N.A: El nombre original de Brendan en el juego Japonés era '_Yuki'_. Lo de irónico se refiere a que 'coraje' se dice en japonés como '_yuuki'_.)

- Si… soy Yuki… - dijo Brendan.

- Ahh… que patético nombre… que patético entrenador… ¡Escucha bien! Quiero que te vayas a descansar… porque mañana será un largo día para todos… tienen un Victory Road que ganar… ¿verdad?

En ese momento Brendan supo que no sólo su vida, sino la de todos corría peligro. Era posible que esa voz de hace 10 años tuviese algo planificado para hacer con su vida personal.

- ¿Dónde estás…?

- Eso no importa… - dijo la voz – Sólo recuerda que no digas a nadie de esto…

- Lo prometo… lo prometo… - dijo Brendan.

- Bueno, en tal caso, es un buen chico y ve a dormir pronto. Descansa… y volverás a oír de mi pronto… ¡Jajajajajaa!

Tras esa risa, el Pokenav perdió comunicación. En la mente de Brendan estaba el miedo de lo que podría pasar por si ese tipo lograba dar con su ubicación… pero también el miedo de que aquél hombre sabía dónde estaba y sus movimientos. En tal caso, lo mejor era simplemente obedecer. Lo peor era que no recordaba nada sobre alguna persona que conociese hace 10 años… cuando simplemente era un niño que ponía gorros graciosos a sus Pokemons. De tan joven, ni sabría que era posible para un anónimo el llamar al Pokenav.

Temiendo lo peor… y sobre todo temiendo que la Ilusión de Norman sea expuesta… Brendan simplemente se armó en su bolsa de dormir… y miró a las estrellas, poco a poco hasta que simplemente- quedó dormido.

(Día siguiente, Victory Road)

Brendan se levantó pesadamente… era como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente. No le sorprendía, había dormido en un bolso cerca de una cueva en la zona sur de Ciudad Colosalia. Aún ni siquiera habían entrado al Victory Road. Y es que todo había sido tan desorientado el día anterior.

Primero que nada, ellos llegaron a Colosalia a las 6 PM. Era difícil empezar a entrenar apunto de la noche, así que todos decidieron descansar. La entrada de la cueva de Colosalia, fue el sitio apropiado para acampar. Algunos de ellos, decidieron tener un poco de privacidad… tales como los entrenadores de Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos. Las chicas por su parte descubrieron que tenían mucho que conversar y estuvieron hablando un tanto. Al final, los entrenadores se habían divido en dos grupos: Brendan, Gold, Red, Dawn, Serena y Rosa, mientras que el otro grupo eran Lucas, Barry, Calem, Nate, Hilbert, May, Hilda y Lyra.

Todos durmiendo en sus bolsas de dormir preparadas para la ocasión…y lo que despertó a Brendan fue el sonido de su Pokenav… una llamada…

Brendan sentía el ardor de sus pupilas… ¿Quién lo llamaba? Era muy temprano… el sol aun no acababa de salir por el lado del mar. Deberían ser las 7 AM. ¿Quién llamaba tan temprano?

- Rayos… - dijo Brendan al verse despierto – Supongo que tengo… que despertar a todos…

Pero de repente ese tono de llamada desapareció. Cuando Brendan miró su Pokenav, ninguna señal de que habían intentado llamarlo se veía en pantalla. Cosa más rara, porque definitivamente había recordado el despertar por el pitido incesante de su dispositivo. Y ahora… simplemente no estaba.

Brendan odiaba el tener que seguir la ley de los campamentos… donde el primero que despertaba era el que levantaba a los demás. No le importó… y decidió volverse a dormir… aún era muy temprano como para poder lanzarse al Victory Road. Cerró sus ojos y volvió quedarse dormido.

Entonces… tras sentir la brisa de nuevo… como salpicarle la cara, volvió a despertar de mala gana. Tenía que despertar a los otros… después de todo… ya era hora. Al mismo tiempo, esperaba que esa llamada de ayer… ese hombre de hace 10 años… fuera simplemente una pesadilla… así que mientras más pronto estuviera derrotando entrenadores, mejor sería para él.

Y en ese momento… el Pokenav volvió a sonar… pero no era una llamada… era un mensaje. Brendan vio que el dispositivo no indicaba el remitente… y decidió recibir el mensaje.

"_Hola Brendan-chan… espero que todo esté listo para tu aventura en esta isla de Colosalia… verás… tengo un coloso preparado para ti. Sólo espera ansioso al momento… jejejee…"_

Entonces Brendan supo que eso no fue una pesadilla… era una especie de sombra, de fantasma que lo perseguía… y decidió que mientras más pronto saliera de Colosalia… era mejor… no… de hecho, la Liga ya no tenía interés para él… porque ya era campeón… no necesitaba probarse y volver a ganar. Así que decidió informar a los demás que se iba con May.

- Chicos… buenos días… tengo algo que contarles…

Pero aún asi, los otros seguían durmiendo, como no haciéndole caso. Eso en parte molestó a Brendan que alzó la voz…

- ¡Chicos, despierten!

Pero nada… la misma respuesta de silencio de ellos… cada uno dormido como no escuchándolo. Brendan hizo una mirada de molestia… y en ese momento… el sol empezó a salir.

- Pues, el sol les despertará… ¡Despierten chicos!

El sol empezó a subir e iluminó el ambiente… y finalmente Brendan lo vio.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHWHWHH!

Esos otros entrenadores estaban dormidos… pero para ya no despertar más.

- Go… gold… ¡Aaahwgghhhhhhhhh!

El infeliz yacía dormido… pero su bolsa de dormir estaba manchada de sangre… por doquier… y una especie de tajo en su cuello… tan limpio… y tan grande que no había forma de creer que hubiera sobrevivido. El tajo era grande, casi como el tamaño de una mano… y si bien la sangre no manaba de él, un charco de rojo oscuro estaba impregnado en el piso y en el alrededor de su bolso.

En el mismo estado… se encontraban, en sus camas… Red… Dawn… Rosa y Serena. Los 5 de ese lugar estaban en similares circunstancias. Brendan no podía creer su suerte… y pensando que su pesadilla no acababa intentó despertar de nuevo.

Pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, los cuerpos seguían ahí… ninguno manaba sangre, pero todos estaban manchados en el piso, mezclando la sangre con la arena de la playa… y el tajo en sus cuellos… que era tan grande y tan limpio, que seguro si metía la mano en la herida, podría ver inclusive los huesos.

Cualquiera pensaría que esos tipos dormían plácidamente… claro si pudiera ignorar toda la sangre regada ahí. Después de todo… con la oscuridad previa al alba, Brendan ni se podía imaginar aquello. La briza del mar le distrajo del olor de la sangre… pero ahora, podía ver claramente que esos entrenadores no dormían plácidamente… sino dormían el sueño eterno del que no despertarían.

- ¡AAAHHHHHHHHWWWGHHH! ¡GOLD! ¡RED! ¡ROSA! ¡DAWN! ¡SERENA! ¡Alguien… ayuda… AYUDAAAAAAAAAA!

Sus gritos espantaron a todos los Wingull que estaban posados en la orilla. Brendan corrió como loco espantándolos moviendo su gorra por doquier… ¿Acaso esos animales habían profanado los cuerpos? ¿Metiendo su largo pico sobre ese tajo tan limpio y regurgitando aquellos restos como si fueran gusanos? ¡Solo el hecho de que algo tan monstruoso pudiera pasar hacía que Brendan gritara más fuerte!

Lo único cierto era que en esa playa, 5 entrenadores habían sido degollados en la oscuridad de la noche… y el único vivo era Brendan. ¿Por qué el no murió? No lo sabía… pero al menos agradecía el estar vivo.

Ante sus gritos… acudieron los demás entrenadores… los que quedaban…

- ¿Pero qué rayos es esto? ¿Quién… quien haría algo como esto y se saldría con la suya? ¿Quién? ¡Eeeeekkkkkkkk! – gritó Nate en un arranque de susto.

- ¡Dawn! ¡Daaaawnn! ¡Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! ¡Noooo! ¡Noooooooo! – se lamentaba Barry al ver a su amiga tendida ahí con el cuello expuesto - ¡Alguien, ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

- Barry… esto… - decía Lucas mirando con shock los cuerpos – No mires… a Dawn… ella no querría que la veas en este estado…

- ¡Dawn! ¡Daaawnnn! ¡Alguien! ¡Una Heal Ball! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Una poción! – dijo Barry rebuscando desesperado en su mochila.

- Barry… esto… no hay ninguna opción que nos ayude ahora… - dijo Calem sacándose el gorro y cubriéndose para que no lo vean lagrimear por ver a Serena en ese estado.

Barry finalmente cayó a la arena de la playa y se puso a llorar amargamente frente al cuerpo de Dawn. El rumor decía que esos dos iban a empezar a salir muy prontamente… pero ahora ya nada de eso era posible. Los demás entrenadores no sabían que hacer… porque después de todo no explicaban como eso acababa de pasar. En ese momento… y en plena competición para ellos.

- Cubran… cúbranlos… - dijo Hilbert – No quiero… que ninguno se resfríe…

Aunque sonaba tonto al comienzo, los demás entrenadores entendieron lo que pasaba y mientras Hilbert se quitaba su chaqueta, los demás hacían lo mismo y cubrían aquellas horrendas heridas con sus chaquetas. Al menos, muertos les iban a dar la dignidad que les correspondía… como entrenadores… como personas.


End file.
